Yes, my name is Isabella
by JayJayCheshire
Summary: The idea is "what if Bella was male and her real dad was Logan?" And this is the result I've come up with. In this I also am changing most of Bella's personality. It will be somewhat similar to Logan's. Actually it's more of a Marvel Universe/Twilight crossover, but whatever.
1. Prologue

My name is Isabella James Howlett. And before you assume anything, I am male. Always have been and always will be. "But, Isabella..."you ask"...if you are male, why is your first name female?" Simple.

My mother's name was Isabella and she died giving birth to me. My father was heart broken, but promised her before she died that he would honor her in some way. So he named me Isabella. His name is James Logan Howlett, but he hates the name James, or Jimmy, so he goes by Logan. He uses Logan as it was his father's name, who he killed when he killed the man my father thought was his father. He gave me James as my middle name so in case I wanted to I could use that at school and stuff. But honestly I don't care if I'm called Isabella, Izzy, Bells, Bell, Bella, James, Jimmy, or whatever you can come up with as a nickname for me. I never got to meet my mother, so I feel connected to her when I use Isabella instead of James. Plus I actually like that name. It fits me. Probably helps that I'm gay...not the "flaming" gay like a few of my friends, I'm just a normal guy who is attracted to other guys.

My father and I aren't normal. "But, Isabella..."you ask"...what do you mean?" My father and I are mutants. My father can heal any wound, even beheading, has enhanced senses and bone claws. Those claws are metal as his whole skeleton is. Not only that he has been alive since the 1880's or 1890's and has been in many wars. He has an older brother, Victor Creed, who is kind of insane and evil. It sucks because I would like if the only two alive family members I had didn't try to kill each other whenever they saw each other. Which gets them nowhere as they both can heal any wound. Well not any for my uncle as his healing ability is a bit less powerful than my father's. My uncle is more feral than my father and that probably had to do with his insanity. He has claws, made of bone as well, but unlike my father's whose claws come out of his knuckles, my uncles are his nails. He also has fangs and enhanced senses.

I was born in Chicago in 1994 and like my father have the ability to heal any wound. I heal even faster than my father, which he loves as he doesn't have to worry about losing me like he lost my mother. My other abilities are enhanced senses(Big surprise), incredible speed, I also have claws and I can shift into any animal on earth. My favorites are wolf, cheetah, tiger, house cat, dolphin and falcon. My claws are like my uncles, but are metal and extremely long like my father's. My father and I live at Xaviery's School for gifted youngsters, but I'm being sent to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie Swan. A man who is pretending to be my father as Erik Lensherr or Magneto wants me to join his group and they all decided it was for the best.

Oh and I also have a mental shield that is always up. Before The Professor died, he was helping me try and control it so I could not only shield others, but also take the shield away from my mind. I haven't ever really managed to do that for longer than a few seconds and even that is extremely tiring on me. My shield doesn't just protect my mind, it protects me from any power that is used with the mind. Like telekinesis, or Magento's power over metal. He uses his mind to do it, so it doesn't work on me. At least as long as I have it on full strength. I don't that often because it takes a toll on me so I usually just have it had medium strength. At that strength I don't really have to focus on it and it doesn't tire me out.

Also my transformation ability wasn't originally mine. My father told me that it was my mother's power, but when she died she transferred it to me so it wouldn't go to waste. He thinks she gave me another ability, but we aren't sure about that and if she did, that power hasn't surfaced as of yet. That is another thing that make me feel connected to her.

Another thing is my nails are permanently silver and have been since I was was eleven and my bones turned to adamantium. They are adamantium like my bones and don't actually grow on their own. I always found it interesting how they grow. Because the longest I've ever managed to make them grow was like a foot and a half long and they retract into my hands. I guess they meld into my fingers or something, it's just weird. And I still don't really understand where they go, but whatever. I'll probably be asked many times while in Forks why I paint them. Also if I am tapping them against something, the noise is like metal hitting whatever surface I am tapping them on. Duh, since they are metal.

So I guess for the next year or so my name is Isabella James Swan. Wish me luck because I'm thinking I'm REALLY going to need it.


	2. Chapter One

_Heading to Forks_

~Isabella~

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I groaned and slammed my hand down on my alarm clock before it could continue ringing and threw my blankets on over my head trying to get back to sleep. Although that didn't seem possible as not even ten seconds after I was falling back to sleep, my bedroom door was slammed opened and the scent of smoke, beer and metal filled my nose. I groaned again and tried to reseed even further under my blankets not wanting to get up just yet. But of course Dad was having none of that.

"Bell, get up." He said as I heard him walk closer to my bed, but stay silent like that would make him go away and let me sleep longer. "Come on, we have to leave soon or you will miss your flight." He said as he tried to take the blankets off me, but I kept a iron grip on them. " We really don't have time for this, Bell."

"Don't care, go away." I muttered sleepily as I desperately clung to the blankets trying to keep my body covered by them. Which was hard as Dad was stronger than me.

"Bell, get your ss up before I make you."

"I'd like to see you try, old man." I muttered still half asleep until I realized just I had said.

"What did you call me?" Dad asked, or more of growled, as I lied under the blanket with wide eyes. Just for a hint, never call my father 'Old man.' He WILL kill you. I shot toward the other side of my bed, away from Dad, and tried to quickly get off bed and dash into my bathroom before he could catch me. But I may have not realize that I had tangled my legs in my blanket when I was trying to keep Dad from taking it, so I ended up on my hardwood bedroom floor. Face first. So glad I can't break my nose, or else I probably would have. "Nice one." Dad said chuckling

"Shut up." I muttered against the floor before kicking the blanket off my leg and pushing myself to my feet. "I'm...just going to...get ready now." I said pointing over at my adjoining bathroom with my thumb as I avoided all eye contact with Dad.

"You do that." He said, still chuckling. "Just hurry up if you want breakfast." I watched as he headed out of my bedroom, closing the door behind him, and laughed quietly to myself when I saw the hole Dad made in the wall with the door. Storm's going to be pissed.

I closed my bathroom door behind me and ran my fingers through my hair. It was kind of greasy, but I didn't really have time to take a shower. That is if I wanted to have breakfast as well. Which of course I did as I was freaking hungry! I didn't have dinner last night as I was busy making sure I had everything packed and was too tired to care about dinner so I went straight to bed. Which I kind of regret now that I was really hungry. I decided to quickly wash my hair in the sink, trying to make sure not to get water everywhere, and headed back into my bedroom as I towel dried my hair. Of course after I put on deodorant and decided against shaving my facial hair, or more of lack there of as I barely had any.

I tossed the towel I had been drying my hair with onto my bed and headed over to my desk to grab the clothes that I had left on it yesterday as the rest of my clothes are packed. Although no matter how many times I've been forced to go shopping with Rogue, Kitty and the girls, I still don't that many clothes. Probably because I don't buy clothes when we shop, I'm only there to carry the bags along with the guys. And yet I still end up carrying most of them as I'm stronger than the guys.

Anyway, I quickly slipped the black tightish jeans, on over my white boxers. Fortunately I didn't have to change out of anything before I could put on my clothes for the day, because it was hot last night so I didn't put any pajamas on. After I had put on my black and white sneakers, I then put on a dark blue slightly baggy shirt and grabbed my black jacket in case it was cold when I got to Washington.

After I had finished getting ready, I stuffed my jacket into my carry-on bag and grabbed a few others, that Dad and the guys hadn't already taken to the car we were taking to the airport, and headed down to the ground floor. I stopped by the front door to put my bags by it before heading to the kitchen where I saw Rogue, Bobby and Storm waiting. Storm had just placed a plate stacked with pancakes when I walked in. "There you are, Bella, I was thinking you were going to miss breakfast."

"I'm not that late...am I?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"Almost, Shift." Rogue said as I walked over and quickly filled a plate with a few pancakes, some bacon and eggs. Also some sausage! Got to love the sausage. Anyway if your wondering about the name Rogue called me. I was allowed to officially join the X-Men when we had to stop Magneto and his group from killing Jimmy, who was the kid who could kind of get rid of other mutants' powers. Anyway Dad and Rogue were trying to come up with my X-Men name when Kitty suggested Shift . After some voting everyone decided that would be my name. Although I didn't get a chose weirdly enough, but I do like it. Rogue's one of the only people who call me that. At least outside of the danger room or missions. Which I won't be able to go on for like a year! That sucks SO much! I'm definitely going to miss that while I'm in Forks with Charlie.

Oh wait I don't think I've explained who Charlie is. He is an old friend of Dad's, and is techincally my uncle as he is was the adopted brother of my mother. Although I don't really ever call him uncle, it's usually just Charlie. He is a mutant and has two powers. The first power is if he wants to he can create a second thought process that can trick mind readers as they will hear that one instead of his real one. He often uses that to hide the fact that he is a mutant or for stuff like that. He also ages at an incredibly slow rate. My mother had stopped aging when she was twenty because of one of her abilities. He looks like he is 42, although that's only because of that weird mustache he has, but in reality he is over two hundred. But unlike most mutants he's had that mutant ability since birth and was put up for adoption by his parents. Luckily he was adopted by a nice mutant couple who took care of him until he was six and they died and by that time Dad and Victor had ran away from home and he joined them. And when he was thirteen, and my father met my mother she sort of adopted Charlie as her little brother. Although I think he was actually older than her... Anyway while he may look to be in his forties, Charlie is really only twenty-two in looks, but like I said that mustache of his really makes him look older than he is.

About ten minutes passed and I had just finished my breakfast and said goodbye to my friends that were up to see me off before Dad came down with Storm and literally dragged me out to the car. After of course he had the guys put the rest of my bags in the car. "Bye, guys!" I called waving at them at the front door as Dad dragged me down the driveway toward the car. I also waved goodbye to the random teens and kids who were outside using their mutant powers.

"BYE, BELLA!" A bunch of kids yelled right before Dad pushed me into the back of the car while him and Storm got in the front. Storm was wearing a black curly wig to make he look like a normal African woman and Dad had a hat on to hide his hair and not really his facial hair since he refused to shave or even trim it. I looked out the window as Storm drove toward the airport. Which I hated since I really didn't want to fly to Washington. Helps that I really didn't like flying when I wasn't the one in control. Meaning when I was on a plane or something like that. Unlike Dad I did like flying, but only when I was in one of my bird forms.

Which I find it weird that I'm able to fly seeing as my bones are pure adamantium and I shouldn't be able to. I also shouldn't really be able to swim seeing as I'm around three hundred pounds and that's a lot of weight both with flying and swimming. But it possibly as to do with my shifting ability. I don't know or really care to question it. I'll just enjoy it. Semi quietly.

Anyway they took me to the airport, fortunately didn't get stopped during security as there was a mutant behind the metal detector and he made it so it didn't catch mine and Dad's metal bones. After about an hour we were all the way through security and I was boarding the plane. "Have fun, Bella." Storm said hugging me before I headed on.

"Kick ass, Bell." Dad said smirking at me before Storm smacked him upside his head.

"Just be careful, Bella." She said and I nodded before turning and heading onto the plane.


	3. Chapter Two

_Finally off that giant flying metal death trap!_

~Isabella~

I had been on this plane for about four and a half hours and going by what a flight attendant said, we still have about an hour or so before it finally lands. I was sitting in the window seat, honestly not the smartest idea, but the guy next to me got pissed at me when I asked him to switch. Apparently he thought I wanted to hit on his girlfriend, who I hadn't even noticed before that.

Also whenever I would so much as get out of my seat for whatever reason, he would glare at me coming and going like I was going to steal her away. Okay it didn't help that I was clearly better looking than him, although he wasn't exactly bad looking, and that at one point when he had gone to the bathroom she started hitting on me. He had actually come back just as I tried to get her to stop touching me and he threatened me while she acted like I was to blame!

Worst of all, I had an annoying kid in front of me who wouldn't shut up, and noisy old couple behind me who kept saying I was going to hell for being gay. They heard me tell the girlfriend I was when I was trying to get her to leave me alone. And I was extremely hungry! I had asked for some chicken and rice, which I was going to be given, but the jerk next to me dropped it while handing it to me, saying it was an accident and when I asked for another one I wasn't allowed to have another as the flight attendant said I only get one unless I was willing to pay ten bucks for another. You can kind of guess that I decided against that. I mean come on! I could get three bags of chips and a two litter bottle of pop for that kind of money! There was NO WAY I was going to pay ten bucks for a tiny bowl of chicken and rice. No matter how hungry I was. Of course that was like two hours ago and right now I was kind of considering it.

Right now I just want to get off this freaking plane, meet up with Charlie and get some food! Please tell me it is landing soon...

_"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE WILL BE LANDING IN THE PORT ANGELES AIRPORT IN TEN MINUTES. PLEASE RETURN YOUR TRAYS TO THEIR RIGHT UPPER POSITION, GIVE ANY TRASH YOU MAY HAVE TO THE FLIGHT ATTENDANTS AND BUCKLE UP."_ One of the pilots said over the intercom system and I sighed quietly to myself happy to be almost off this plane and away from Mr. Jerk and his annoying girlfriend. Plus the older couple behind me and the child in front of me. Soon I will finally be back on the ground and off to get some food. At least I hope.

A few minutes later the plane finally landed and I practically jumped over Mr. Jerk and his annoying girlfriend after grabbing my laptop bag from my feet and fast walked off the plane. Fortunately no one really noticed me doing this as everyone was trying to get off the plane as quickly as possible. Well that's not true, Mr. Jerk and his girlfriend noticed. I know this because when I jumped over them, she grabbed my ss and I could hear him yelling after me as I rushed off the plane.

Happily enough I only had two other bags, which took about ten minutes to find and then I headed through the crowd toward the front where Charlie said he would be waiting for me. Please tell me he is willing to stop for some food.


	4. Chapter Three

_Hey, Charlie...I call back seat!_

~Isabella~

I pushed the entrance door of the airport open and walked out of the airport. My laptop bag was pretty much just a messenger bag that I had on my shoulder and across my chest, while I had my two other bags in my hands. I stopped a few feet from the entrance, plus off to the side so I wasn't in the way of anyone, and looked around for Charlie.

Unfortunately it looked as though he wasn't there yet, so I walked over to a nearby bench and sat down on it to wait for him. I had put my bags to the right of the bench and leaned back on it as I pulled my iPad from my laptop bag and started playing Angry Birds on it. Of course I was still paying attention to things around me in case someone tried to steal my bags and/or iPad. Which someone tried to do. TRIED being the key word.

I was in the middle of killing the pigs when I noticed someone sneaking over to my bags from the corner of my eye. I continued to kill the pigs as I watched the man sneak closer and closer until he was at my bags. He managed to grab them both and ran passed me, and not in the direction he had been coming from. Idiot. I quickly jumped to my feet, slipping my iPad back into my laptop bag, which was still across my chest, and dashed after him.

Right before he could get across the street, a police car stopped in front of him causing him to run right into it and drop my bags. I stopped not far behind him as the police car's driver's door opened and Charlie stepped out so the man couldn't run away. "Not the smartest thing to try and steal a police officer's son's bags." Charlie said as two airport security officers ran out and grabbed the man. We both watched as they dragged the man back into the airport, probably to hold him until a nearby police officer, who wasn't Charlie who was off duty, could arrest him. "Hello, Bells." He said turning to me and picking up my bags which were still on the ground.

"Hey, Charlie." I said watching as he placed my bags in his trunk. I looked at the back of the car longingly for a few seconds before shrugging and climbing into the back. All the while Charlie was staring at me and rolled his eyes before getting in as well. "Hey, Charlie, can we stop to get Jack in the Box or something?"

"Didn't you eat on the plane?" He asked as he started driving away from the airport.

"I was going to, but the jerk next to me purposely dropped it and I didn't want to pay ten bucks for another bowl. Especially since it was tiny and SO not worth that much money."

"Alright, I guess we can."

"So how's your father?" Charlie asked as we drove down the high way toward Forks and I was happily munching on my burger and fries.

"He's fine, rude and reckless, but fine."

"You were told that while you are living here, you have to pretend I'm your father. Right?"

"Yup, but luckily I only have to do that in public."

"That's good."

"Hey, Charlie, do they think Renee is my mother or..."

"No, I lied and said I had you with your actual mother."

"Alright." I said as we lapsed into silence.

"And here we are." He said pulling into to the two story white house that had my awesome motorcycle in the front. It was originally Scott's, but after he was killed, Dad and Storm decided to give it to me as I was the only one he ever allowed near it. Didn't help that Dad would constantly steal it...because, well it's Dad.

"My baby." I said as I ran my fingers over my motorcycle.

"Your baby is the whole reason I was late. I was just leaving when it came so I had to sign for it and then take it off the truck they brought it on." Charlie said laughing before heading inside with my two other bags. A stayed there for a few more minutes before heading inside as well. I was tired and really needed some sleep. Stupid jet lag. "Well here's your room, you should get some sleep you start school tomorrow." He said showing me to my new room and put the bags down at my desk that had my desk top already set up.

"Thanks, Charlie." I said yawning as he nodded and left closing the door behind him. My room was kind of small. It had a dresser, with my flat screen on it and my three or so game consoles. With my game shelf set up beside it. My bed was a queen, I think, and was situated right next to the window. Across from my bed was my desk and desktop. I also had a book shelf full of books to the right of my bed. I yawned again before walking over to my desk, placing my laptop bag on it and took off all my clothes, besides my boxers, before slipping into my bed and soon found myself falling asleep.


	5. Chapter Four

_No I don't have a sister...I AM Isabella!_

~Isabella~

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed and slammed my down on the alarm clock, hearing it crack slightly, and rolled back onto my back and stared up at my dark blue ceiling. "Bells, up you? School starts in an hour." Charlie called into my room as he lightly knocked on my door. He knew not to come into my room because if I happen to have a nightmare and someone wakes me up, I might stab them with my claws. Like Dad did to Rogue our first year at the school. Okay more like the second month there.

"I'm up, Charlie." I called and listened to his footsteps retreating for a few seconds before pushing myself up and off my bed. Of course shivering slightly at the coldness of my hard wood floors, and the fact that I only had on my boxers. I ran my fingers through my hair, and feeling that it wasn't very greasy at all, I decided against taking a shower before heading to school and instead decided to take one tonight before bed.

I picked the clothes I had left on the floor the day before and tossed them into my hamper before going over to my bags only to find them empty. Confused I tried to remember putting them away, but came up blank. Although my question was answered when I saw a note sitting on the chair were I left one of my bags. "Bells, I put your clothes in the dresser while you slept. The first drawer has your shirt, second pants and the third socks and underwear. I also put your jackets in the last drawer." I read aloud and made a mental note to thank Charlie when I go downstairs to make breakfast for us both. He can't even make eggs without burning them. I mean who is THAT bad? Well honestly Dad is as well. Probably why I taught myself to cook, or else I would have starved years ago.

Anyway I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my black slacks, along with a belt, a red and blue plaid shirt, my black jacket and socks. Quickly getting dressed, I headed over to my laptop bag and took it out placing it onto my desk beside my desktop and plugged in the charger so it would be fully charged when I got back from school. After making sure I had everything I needed in my bag, I put on my black and white sneakers and exited my room. I jogged down the stairs, nearly tripping, and entered the kitchen where Charlie was sitting drinking coffee and reading the news paper. He was already in his cop uniform and only needed his gun, which he never really had to fire, and his jacket. "Morning, Charlie." I said as I placed my bag over the back of one of the other chairs and headed over to the fridge to gather everything I needed for breakfast.

"Morning, Bells."

"You want breakfast?"

"Please." He said and faintly blushed when his stomach growled.

"Okay." I said chuckling and started making the bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes. "Oh and thanks for putting away my clothes."

"It's not a problem. I knew you were far too tired to do it yesterday after your flight and I didn't want to stress about it this morning before school."

"Thanks again." I said as I continued cooking, while looking at the clock above the clock and saw I had about forty-five minutes until school started. And with my baby I'll have plenty time. About fifteen minutes passed, meaning I now only have thirty minutes to eat and get to the school before it started, the food was done and I quickly put it all on two plates and started eating.

"Whoa, Bells, slow down." Charlie said chuckling as I shoveled the food into my mouth.

"I have thirty minutes, and while I do know where the high school is, I still have to get my schedule and try to memorize the map so I'm not late for my first day."

"Bells, you'll be fine." He said trying to get me to stop eating so quickly, but we both knew it wouldn't work. I mean I do get my stubbornness from my father. Try to get him to do something he doesn't want to do and you'll see just how stubborn that man is. About five minutes later I was finished and I quickly got up from my chair so I could clean my plate and the everything I used to make breakfast, only to be stopped by Charlie. "Bells, leave that. I'll do, you just hurry off to school."

"Thanks." I said putting my plate in the sink and rushed out of the kitchen, after grabbing my bag. "Bye, Charlie!" I called behind me as I pulled my iPod from my jacket pocket and turned it on, while putting my ear buds in, as I rushed out the door. I placed my iPod in my pants' pocket and zipped my jacket up over the cord so it couldn't get caught on anything and opened the seat up so I could grab my helmet and put my bag in there. I closed the seat back down and put my helmet on before mounting my bike and letting it roll down the slightly steep drive way. I waved to Charlie, who was standing at the front door before reeving the engine and took off toward the school. At a legal speed of course. Don't need to be arrested by Charlie for speeding.

As I drove toward the school "Best Day of Your Life" from Kellie Pickler blasted through my ear buds just over the noise from my bike. Which was incredibly loud as it is. Also don't make fun of me for that song. It's a really good song and I like songs from almost every music genre, except most rap and hip hop, and from both men and women singers.

Around the end of the song I saw the school coming up and laughed in my head seeing that all the cars, beside three that were very nice and expensive looking, were old and beat up. And now of course my baby. It was a silver Harley Davidson and did have a big 'X' on it, but Dad and Storm thought it would be best to cover that while I'm in Forks. As I drove into the parking lot, everyone looked over at me and I could just barely hear them whispering to each other over the sound of my music and the engine. I soon found an empty spot and parked in it. Getting off my bike, I could more easily hear everyone and almost laughed when I heard them whispered about me being a buff chick. _Their going to be in for a surprise in a few seconds. _I thought smirking under my helmet as I opened up the compartment under the seat and pulled out my messenger bag and put it on before taking off my helmet.

Their whispering got even louder as I placed my helmet in the compartment before closing it. I turned around and headed toward the front office, while unzipping my jacket, only to be stopped by this almost overly perky Asian guy. He was either seventeen or eighteen years old, not quite sure, but I did know that he was shorter than me by at least four inches. I took one of my ear buds out so I could more easily hear him, seeing as he clearly wanted to talk to me. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie. I'm the welcoming committee and wanted to know if you needed to be shown around and where your sister is?" He asked and I chuckled knowing why he thought I had a sister. I mean my name is normally one only girls had.

"I would very much like to shown to my first class, after I get my schedule." I said walking past him and over to the door to the front office. "Oh and I don't have a sister!" I called over my shoulder even though he was only a few feet behind me, so hopefully they would get it and I wouldn't be asked that question too often today. I walked through the door, letting it shut closed behind me and walked over to the counter. No one was there, so I tapped the little bell on the counter as I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw I still had about fifteen minutes before the first class of the day started.

I waited about a minute before tapping the bell again, and a little harder, and heard a soft curse, something falling and then footsteps rushing over. I saw a slightly plump middle aged woman rushed over through a door that looked to lead into the printer room or something simliar. She had shoulder length very curly red hair that was sticking up everywhere, a few freckles on her nose and very large black rimmed glasses resting on the tip of her nose and noticed she had slightly dulled green hazel eyes. "So sorry, Deary, didn't hear you come in." She said breathing a little heavily as she sat down in the chair right in front of me. "Now how can I help you?"

"I'm started school here today, I transferred from New York and need my schedule." I told her mentally hoping she didn't ask where my nonexistent sister was.

"Oh yes, Isabella James Swan." She said smiling up at me as I sighed in relief. "Don't worry, Deary, all your teachers have been notified that you are in fact a guy and not a girl." She said probably seeing my expression from before. "Although I can't say the same for the students."

"I was here for a minute and someone already asked where my sister was." I said leaning forward on the counter and watching as she printed out my schedule and a map for me.

"Well at least none of your teachers will ask that." She said as she got up to get my schedule that she printed out, but heard her mutter. "At least they shouldn't."

"Yes, but I'll be around the students much more than the teachers." I muttered under my breath as I rested my chin down on my over lapping arms.

"Here you go, Deary." She said walking back over and handing me my schedule. Standing up back fully, I grabbed it and looked down at it. "You need to have all your teachers sign this and then bring it back after school."

_Name- Isabella James Swan_

_Age- 17_

_Gender- Male_

_Languages - English, Spanish, Italian, German, Romanian and French _I had a bit of time on my hands while traveling with Dad before we went to the school with Rogue so I used it to learn other languages.

_First Period - English  
Room 256  
Mr. Baxter  
7:30 am - 8:30 am_

_Second Period - AP History (A senior class)  
Room 176  
Ms. Howe  
8:35 am - 9:30 am_

_Third Period - Trigonometry  
Room 376  
Mrs. Locke  
9:35 am - 10:30 am_

_Forth Period - Spanish  
Room 235  
Ms. Garcia  
10:35 am - 11:30 pm_

_Lunch  
11:35 am - 12:00 pm_

_Fifth Period - Biology  
Room 157  
Mr. Payne  
12:05 pm - 1:00 pm_

_Sixth Period - P.E.  
Gymnasium  
Coach Grant  
1:05 pm - 2:00 pm_

"Not bad." I muttered under my breath as I looked back up at the woman. "Thank you." I said smiling at her before turning and heading out of the front office, after grabbing the map to the school of course. I although looked at the clock before I headed out and saw I had about four minutes before school started so as soon as I was out of the office I looked down at the map and tried to at least figure out how to get to my first period from where I was right now.

It was around ten seconds before that Eric Yorkie kid came up to be, or more of jumped out in front of me, and started talking. "Hey, what's your schedule?" He asked grabbing it from me. Honestly if I wasn't so apathetic right now, I might have been mad about that. "Oh I have Spanish, Gym and lunch with you." He said handing it back. "You want me to show you the way to your first period?"

I stayed silent for a few seconds as I considered it and decided why not? At least this way I wouldn't be late for class. "Sure." I said right before the bell rang and Eric grabbed my wrist dragging me toward...wherever my first period class was. About two minutes later, apparently we are given five minutes to go from class to class, we got to my first period class.

"Well here we are." Eric said finally letting go of my wrist. I nodded and went to go inside, but right as I opened the door he said something. "Wait, you never told me your name."

"Isabella." I said walking into the room and let the door close behind me. Looking around the room, I saw there were only a few students had arrived and were already seated. I also noticed the teacher...Mr. Baxter, or whatever his name was...standing just in front of the white board looking at me. "Hi, I'm the new student." I said handing him my schedule.

"Ah yes, Isabella." He said as he signed it and I heard a few of the students near the front snicker a little until I looked at them with a glare focused on them. "Stay up here so I can introduce you to class once everyone gets here." He said handing my schedule back to me and I nodded putting it in my back pocket.

Within the next three or so minutes the rest of the students in the class came and sat down. All of them staring at me. When the late bell rang, Mr. Baxter walked over to the door and closed it locking it. Probably so late students will have to wait to enter and he can know just who is tardy. "Okay, class this is your new classmate, Isabella Swan." He said and most students started snickering while I just looked at them with a apathetic look on my face. Although I was sure as the day went on, it would turn into annoyance and then anger. And probably before school even ended. "Any questions for him?" He asked and at least half of the students raised their hands. "Okay, Susan first."

"Why is your first name Isabella?"

"My father named me that." I said purposely being a smart ss.

"I meant why did he choose that name?"

"Simple he wanted to." I said smirking slightly, but before she could ask another question Mr. Baxter went to another student.

"Why would your father give you a girl's name?" A random redheaded boy asked.

"It was my mother's name."

"Why didn't she stop him from naming you that? Didn't she know you be mocked for it?" A jock asked while his jock friends laughed. Obviously at me.

"She died a few hours after I was born. My father named me Isabella to honor her." I said folding my arms in front of my chest. "And yes I have been mocked for having that name, but it never lasted long."

"And why is that?" A shy looking girl asked.

"Well for one I love my name, I feel connected to my dead mother when I use it instead of my middle name. And anyone who ever insulted my name is technically insulting my mother and you insult my mother, I'll beat the crap out of you. Helps that a friend of my father's is very into fighting and taught me everything he knows."

"I'd like to see you try to beat me at anything, girly boy." One of the jocks muttered while his friends laughed.

"You do realize I heard that right?" I asked smirking at their slightly shocked expressions. "Any more questions? Or can Mr. Baxter start class?"

"What's your middle name?"

"James. Now if that is all I think Mr. Baxter would like attention back onto him." I said before heading to the back where Mr. Baxter told me I would be sitting for the rest of the year.

If you're wondering if that was the worst I had to go through today. Oh how wrong you are. Not only did have I have to deal with many idiots making fun of my name, I also had others asking me where my nonexistent sister is. Plus I had them annoying me about my silver nails. I made of some lie saying I painted them or something. I don't care nor do I really remember what lie I told them. Oh and I also had some pompous hot dude glaring at me all throughout lunch and Bio. But I'll get into that in a bit.


	6. Chapter Five

_What's his problem?_

~Isabella~

"Hey, Isabella, right?" A girl with straight brown hair asked stopping me in the middle of the hallway as I headed to the cafeteria for lunch. She was wearing a light blue, slightly see-through, top and maroon knit sweater on over it along with dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Yeah." I said looking down at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I'm Jessica Stanley." She said holding out her hand for me to shake, which I did to be polite. "I wanted to know if you wanted to eat with me and my friends during lunch."

"Sure." I said shrugging slightly and not a second later, she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me toward the cafeteria. I followed her over to the lunch line, while ignoring the looks I was getting from pretty much everyone. Although that soon ended when I heard the lunchroom doors opened and noticed everyone look towards whoever was heading in. I decided to look as well, because the lunch line wasn't moving, and saw a beautiful blonde teen and a huge guy walk in. They were beside each other and seemed to strut in ever so slightly. Which I found rather humorous.

The blonde was around 5'7" in height and had long wavy long hair. Although it looked to be styled that way and not natural. She was wearing a gray suit-like jacket over what looked like a black top, but I couldn't be sure from the distance and she had the jacket buttoned up all the way. She was also wearing a black pair of jeans and a long white scarf around her shoulders. Along with black sandle-like heels. I could also see that she had on a locket, I think, that had some sort of symbol on it. Possibly a family crest or something like that.

The guy next to her was around 6'3" and had short, I believe, straight black hair and was wearing a slightly baggy white shirt with a white sweater on over it. It had a hood, which he had done, and about four large black buttons at the very top. He was also wearing white jeans and white sneakers, and I'm kind of surprised they were SO clean. Although not everyone is as messy as Dad...They stopped a few feet from an empty table, for some reason not coming to get lunch. At least not yet. Not even five seconds later, I figured out why when two more people walked in. They were a fairly short girl and a blonde guy. Honestly the blondes kind of looks like twins, but I couldn't be sure at this distance. It seemed that the first two were waiting for at least them.

The girl was about 5'0" and had short pixie cut hair that was dark brown and made her look just like a...well a pixie. I smiled softly to myself, seeing myself having a lot of fun with her. That is if she wanted to be friends. She was wearing a white button up shirt with what looked like thin gray stripes in it and had a dark blue vest on over it. On over that she had on a short sleeved long white jacket-like thing on. It looked to be a jacket, only the sleeves weren't that long, but she might just not get that cold as she could be used to it. She had on a pair of lightish blue jeans and shiny black flats.

The blonde guy she was holding hands with was around 6'3", but definitely shorter than the bear-like guy. He had short curly blonde hair and had an almost pained look on his face. I wonder why. He wearing a white jacket, that had HUGE pockets on either peck, and was I couldn't see what kind of shirt he was wearing because it was completely zipped or buttoned up. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and grayish cowboy-like boots. At least they look like it. I watched, moving much closer to the end of the lunch line and almost to my food, as they walked over to the others and looked over to the door again.

A few seconds later a very hot guy walked in. Although his looks did nothing for the pompous attitude I was sure he had. Mainly because almost as soon as he walked into the lunch room, he started glaring at me. I ignored it, knowing that even if he did wish me harm...It's not like it would do anything. Anyway I looked at his appearance and noted that he was around 6'1" or so and had short, kind of greasy looking, copper colored hair. Okay maybe not greasy, but definitely uncombed. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows and black jeans. He also had on a pair of black, and slightly dirty, sneakers. "Hey, Isabella...can I call you Bella? It's shorter." Jessica asked turning around to look at me and I chuckled slightly.

"That's fine, Jessica."

"Cool."

"Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Huh...oh right." She said shaking her head slightly as she smiled. "I was going to tell you we can get food now." She said motioning forward and I noticed we in fact could.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked pushing her forward a bit so she would start walking forward so I could get to the food sooner. Most of it smelled SO good and I was freaking HUNGRY!

"I'm going. I'm going. You don't need to push." She said laughing as I stopped pushing for. Of course that was only because she started walking on her own. She grabbed a tray and started filling it with food while I did the same. I grabbed a small bowl of teriyaki chicken and rice, an orange and a bottle of lemon lime pop before following Jessica to a table. The only two people I noticed were Erik Yorkie, who I haven't seen since he showed me to my first period class and Mike Newman who I shared third period with. Erik wasn't that bad, but Mike was annoying and followed me around like a lost puppy when I headed for my forth period. Luckily he didn't share that class with me. I'm not sure why he had followed me around because I know he is straight. I mean he had been checking out girls as they checked out me...never mind I figured it out. He wanted some attention from the girls so he decided to follow me and try to catch their attention. I don't really blame him at all. I mean a lot of these girls were very pretty and if I wasn't gay I would've been interested in them too.

There was also another guy there. He was black, shut up, and had short black hair. Next to him was a girl with long black hair and pink glasses. She was kind of cute, in a shy nerdy girl way. Along with them was a blonde girl who started staring at me, creepily by the way, as soon as Jessica and I sat down at the table. "Bella, this is Tyler..." Black dude, who was wearing a dark brown shirt, black jacket and dark blue jeans. "...Angela..." Nerdy girl, who was wearing a white shirt with a pink flural jacket on over it and a pair of light blue jeans. "...Mike..." Has short kind of reddish blonde hair, blue eyes and had on a blue shirt, black jacket and blue jeans. "...Eric..." Dude from this morning who was wearing black shirt with some sort of white design on it and black jeans."...and Lauren." Blonde girl with purple shirt, white jacket and light blue jeans. Jessica said pointing them all out to me as she said their names.

"Bella?" Tyler asked looking at me confused.

"My whole name is Isabella James H...uh Swan." I said quickly saving myself when I almost said my real last name, but none of them seemed to notice.

"And you don't mind that your first name is a name girls have?"

"Nope." I said taking a bite of my chicken and almost moaning at how good it tasted. "It was my mother's name." I noticed he went to open his mouth again, but Jessica, or someone else, seemed to have kicked him under the table to stop him from saying anything else. "Anyway, nice to meet you all." I said smiling at them after swallowing a fork full of chicken and rice.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye as everyone started talking about...whatever...that the five beautiful teens had gotten their lunch and headed for the empty table they were standing near earlier. I turned around in my seat and saw the pixie girl sitting beside the blonde guy, who was sitting backwards in his chair. To her other side was the bear-like guy who was sitting beside the blonde girl. Beside her was the pompous a-hole who, what a surprise, was glaring at me. I once again ignored him, after rolling my eyes at him just in case he could see, and noticed that while they were messing around with their food, none of them were eating. Apparently I was staring at them a bit too long and Jessica noticed. "Oh your staring at them." She said, slightly bitter. Probably because they were better looking than her. I turned back to look at her, but didn't fail to notice them all look over at our table as I did.

"And?" I asked perplexed.

"It just they get all the attention, but never talk to anyone, but each other."

"Maybe they just feel more comfortable to talk to each other, or maybe their just not looking for any friends while going here." I said defending them, although not completely intentionally. "Or maybe it's because of all the looks they are constantly getting that just turns them off." I said taking another bite of my food, while feeling a glare on my back. _Oh I wonder who that is._ I thought rolling my eyes slightly as I chewed. "Who are they anyway?"

"Their Dr. Cullen and his wife's adopted children." Jessica said and Lauren spoke before she could say anything else.

"Apparently she can't have children." She said, snarky and I narrowed my eyes at her as I smelt her amusement over that fact.

"That doesn't mean you should make fun of her for that, Lauren." I said, growling just under my breath. "How would you like to if you found out you couldn't have children of your own no matter much you wished you could." Everyone at the table became silent as Lauren looked down at her tray, hopefully ashamed of herself. "Jessica please continue with what you were staying." I said never taking my eyes off Lauren.

"Right...There is Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they are twins and are seniors. Along with Emmett Cullen. The juniors are Alice and Edward."

"Who is who?" I asked finally looking over at her.

"Oh, Rosalie and Jasper are the blondes, Emmett is the super musclar dude, Alice is the strange short girl and Edward is the hottest of them all." She said stealing at glance over at them, who I could feel still looking at us. "They have such old names." I stared at her perplexed because to me only really Rosalie was an old name. And even that wasn't all THAT old. That's also probably because Dad's name was old and so my mine, even though I'm not that old.

"Ah."

"I won't try to go out with either Rosalie or Alice, they are dating Emmett and Jasper. It's weird...I'm mean they live together!" Jessica said scrunching her nose up as I stared at her again.

"Okay first off, it's not THAT weird. It's not like they are blood related or anything. So what if they live together. And second I'm not interrested in either of them."

"Why not, their hot." Mike said looking at me weirdly, along with the whole table. Well besides Angela and Eric, who looked too busy making goo goo eyes at each other.

"They are beautiful I attempt, but I'm not attracted to women. If I was going to try and go out with any of them, it would be the guys. Although probably not Edward because he looks like a pompous jack ss." I said smiling slightly when I heard snickering coming from behind me.

"Your gay?" Tyler asked scooting his chair back a bit like I was going to pounce on him over the table.

"Yes I am, but just like straight people we have types and none of you three are in it." I said as Angela and Jessica snickered, while Lauren had a weird look on her face. It wasn't a disgusted look, but it wasn't anything else I could pin point.

"Was is your type?"

"Hot." I said smirking them as Jessica, Lauren and Angela snickered as they glared at me and I heard snickering coming from behind me as well. I rested my hand on the table as I took another bite of my food and noticed Mike staring at my silver nails. Probably thinking I painted them.

"Why are your nails silver?" He asked and everyone else looked at them as well.

"I want them to be?" I said more asking a question than stating a fact as I couldn't really change what color they were, plus I liked them this way.

"So not only are you gay, your name is Isabella, but you also paint your nails?" He asked visibly trying not to laugh, while I snuck my foot under the table and kicked his chair leg back so he fell back onto the floor. Fortunately not hurting himself and bleeding at all. I hated blood, it stung my nose if I was too close and some times even made me nauseated.

"Just because I'm gay, my name is Isabella, and my nails are silver doesn't mean I'm not manly, Mike." I said looking down at him as he was still on the floor. "Plus I bet if some how to guess which one of us was gay...it would be you." I said and the whole table started snickering as he got back up and glared at me pouting. "Oh that helps you seem manly."

I looked over at the clock and saw we had about three minutes before lunch ended, so I stood up and headed over to the trash to dump my tray. I headed back to the table, but noticed Edward staring at me as I walked by, but wasn't exactly glaring at me.

I returned to the table and waited there, ignoring Mike's glare, and waited until the bell to ring so I could hopefully get away from Mr. Pompous ss. Maybe I should've wished to skip fifth period instead...


	7. Chapter Six

_Seriously, what is with him?!_

~Isabella~

Walking to Biology wasn't that bad, as Angela had that class as well and was walking with me, but I also shared this class with Mike. And as you can guess he was still all mad about me kicking his chair out from under him, along with making fun of him. Plus I noticed Edward heading into the bio classroom and can only hope I didn't sit anywhere near him. Although I really need to stop hoping for stuff today. Fate seems to like do to the exact opposite today.

When we got into the class, Angela and Mike headed over to their seats, which were two of the three empty seats. And guess where the other seat is located. Go on...guess. It's real obvious.

My seat just had to be right next to Mr. Pompous ss of all places. Hell I would sit next to Mike instead of...okay maybe not Mike. But anyone else, besides Mike. I walked over to the teacher, Mr. Payne I think his name is, and handed him my schedule. For the first time today I hoped that he would make me introduce myself and somehow it would prolong the time until I would have to sit next to Edward. And yet again I realize I need to stop doing that! Because my luck seems almost insignificant.

Mr. Payne simply handed my back my schedule, after signing it, and told me his name before directing me over to my seat for the year. And just as I guessed, it was right next to Edward. As I walked over to our table, I had walked in front of a fan that was near the front of the class and saw him tense up and grip the table harder. I rose one of my eyebrows at that action, but shrugged and sat down in my seat. I noticed him tense up even more and scoot his chair to the other end of the table while he covered his mouth and nose with his hand.

I sniffed to see if I smelt something bad that would explain his actions, but didn't smell anything really THAT bad. I could smell everyone scent and while some weren't that good smelling, it wasn't bad enough to warrant covering my mouth and nose. I also smelt something familiar. It smelt cold, kind of like how heat has a scent, only with coldness. It's hard understand and explain. I guess it's like if you smell it, it makes you think of the cold. Along with a small hint of something sweet. It was almost too sweet of a smell, but luckily the cold scent covered most of it. The cold scent was so familiar, but I just couldn't think of why. I know I've smelt it before, probably many times, I just can't remember where or whose scent had it. It was pretty annoying really.

I rolled my eyes and turned toward Mr. Payne as he talked about some random stuff. All of which Storm had already taught me, and everyone else above fourteen at the school. Feeling bored, I sneakily took my iPhone out of my pocket and after turning off the sound started playing bejeweled on it. All the while feeling Edward's glare, or whatever, on the side of my face and tried to control my anger. Both me and Dad after anger issues and have a bit of a problem keeping a hold on it. Although I've always been better than him at it, it was still extremely hard to stop myself from snapping at him.

About ten minutes until class was over, I noticed he was getting more and more tense and looked ready to break the wall in order to escape this classroom. _If he wants to leave so much, why doesn't he ask to leave? _I wondered as I looked over at him, not even slightly surprised to see him glaring at me, while still covering his mouth and nose. I stared at him for a few seconds, completely unaffected by his glare, which seemed to surprise him, before turning back to my iPhone and continued to play my game. _Idiot. _I thought as I went back to playing.

As soon as the bell rang, he was out of his seat and already half way out of the classroom. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly as I put my iPhone away and headed out as well. Mike occupying me out. "Did you stab Cullen with a pencil or something?" He asked as we exited the classroom.

"Nope, but I was tempted." I said, muttering most of it under my breath and heard a faint chuckle in the background as we headed to Gym. Which of course we had with him as well. Mike and I headed into the guys' locker room, I noticed Edward and his adoptive brothers were in there as well, while Angela and the girls headed into their locker room. I walked to the coach's office, Coach Grant I believe, and after having him sign my schedule and getting my uniform, I went back and changed in front of the locker he gave me.

I did notice that someone was staring at my back while I changed into my P.E. shirt, but when I looked around no one was even looking my way. I shrugged it off and finished changing before heading out into the gym. I realized that even though he told me to change, I wasn't going to participate today so while everyone played badminton, I was forced to sit on the bleachers and watch. Bored out of my mind. _I should've brought my phone with me. _I thought as I watched them play. Okay I may have been paying a bit too much attention to Edward as he played with his siblings. And I didn't even know why, he had been glaring at me all day and didn't even speak with me. And yet I couldn't resist watching him.

Although that didn't last long as his adopted sister, Rosalie, noticed me watching them and somehow he noticed as well and turned toward me. Glaring of course. Rolling my eyes I turned to watch others play not caring to continue watching Edward when he was doing nothing, but glaring at me.

For the rest of the hour, I had watched pretty much every team for at least five minutes and when the bell rang, I simply went back into the locker room and grabbed my stuff before heading back to my locker to grab my messenger bag. After stuffing my clothes into my messenger bag, I headed out of the school and got on my bike. I quickly put on my helmet and put my messenger bag in the compartment under the seat before driving out of the parking lot. But not before watching Edward and his family get into their cars and drive away.

Hopefully tomorrow will be better and I won't be tempted to reveal my secret purely because of my anger towards Edward.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Why do I miss him?! He's a jerk!_

~Isabella~

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

I groaned as I slammed my hand down on the blaring alarm clock, and fortunately I didn't hear a crack so I clearly didn't hit it as hard as I had yesterday. Although I'm surprised because I was SO not looking forward to today. I was very tempted yesterday to reveal at least part of my secret just so I could claw Edward for his constant glaring, and I really didn't want to have to resist the urge again today. At least if I did have to, I wouldn't deal with him until lunch at the earliest. "Hey, Bells, you up?" Charlie asked lightly knocking on my door.

"Yeah, Charlie." I called as I moved my blankets off my legs.

"Okay, well hurry up and get ready. I want breakfast before you have to leave for school." He said knocking on the door once more before I heard him heading away from my room.

Getting off my bed, I ran my fingers through my hair and laughed to myself when I left part of it sticking up. I had taken a shower just before bed last night so it was wet when I went to sleep. Clearly I had moved a lot while I slept. Which wasn't surprising, both Dad and I did when we slept. That also had to do with the fact that we fairly often have nightmares. I have them less than Dad does, and he doesn't have them as often as he had before he regained his memory a few years back.

I didn't bother to fix my blankets, never did, and headed over to my dresser to grab my clothes that I would wear today. I could smell the cold air outside from a crack in my window, I had opened it up a bit last night, and realized it was going to be colder today. So I grabbed my waist length trench coat from the bottom drawer and tossed it onto my bed, along with a white and grey horizontally scarf, before looking through my other drawers for the rest of the clothes I was going to wear today. I grabbed a pair of black jeans, fairly thick socks, and the same shirt I wore yesterday as it didn't get dirty and I didn't care to find another one right now.

After brushing my hair, having to get my brush wet to mix the part that was stick up weirdly, I got dressed and grabbed my messenger bag, jacket and scarf before heading down to the kitchen. I looked at the clock above the stove as I put my messenger bad, jacket and scarf down, I saw that I had woken up, or at least gotten ready. twenty minutes earlier than yesterday.

"How'd you sleep, Bells?" Charlie asked as I started making our breakfast. Which today consisted of bacon, sasuage, hash browns and more sasuage. I was kind of craving meat today.

"Fine." I said shrugging.

"Enough meat there?" He asked as he looked over at me and I laughed.

"Nope." I said smiling back at him and saw him roll his eyes and look back at the newspaper.

For the rest of the time that I cooked breakfast, it was silent, but that ended when I gave him his plate and sat down across from him. "I never got a chance to ask you, how was your first day?"

"Fine." I said taking a bite of my bacon. "Although I did have to deal with a few annoying people all day."

"How so?"

"Well I kept having people who were trying to make fun of me for my name, my silver nails and stuff like that."

"Teens these days just love to find something to insult others for." He said shaking his head before taking a bit of his hash browns. "Anything else?"

"Well there was this one dude, Edward Cullen, who kept glaring at me all day. Not sure why, but as soon as he came into the lunch room he instantly started glaring at me."

"Maybe he was having a bad day."

"Maybe."

"What do you think about the other Cullens?"

"Well the blonde girl, Rosalie Hale, doesn't seem very approachable. Her boyfriend, Emmett, reminds me of Colossus. Jasper Hale, seems fine kind of unapproachable like his twin, just not as much. And Alice...she seems fun."

"That's good, most people here, mainly the teens, don't seem to realize how good of a man their adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen, is. He is the doctor at the hospital and could probably get a job anywhere in the country and yet he chooses to live here. His wife, Esme, can't have children so that's why they adopted the teens. It's very nice of him to do that."

"Yeah, one of the girls who I sat with during lunch said that. Only I could smell her amusement about Mrs. Cullen's inability to have children." I said and Charlie tensed, gripping his fork tighter. "I kind of told her off for it. I mean how would she feel if she couldn't have children? It isn't something to make fun of."

"I see that Logan really raised you well." He said relaxing his his body.

"Yeah, just think of what he would've done if he heard someone say something like that. Especially seeing how close he is to Rogue." I said taking another bite. You see because of Rogue's power she can't really have children. Her power would probably kill the baby not long after it has been conceived. Plus she can't really have sex because of that power. Also if you haven't figured it out yet, I can smell almost every emotion coming from someone. It also why I can smell if someone is lying, just like Dad can. It's because of how sensitive our sense of smell is.

The rest of the ten minutes we spent eating breakfast was completely silent, not including the chewing, forks hitting the plates and every once in a while speaking about whatever came to mind. "See ya later, Charlie." I said putting my plate in the sink, leaving it for him to clean like yesterday, and grabbed my jacket off the chair where I left it. I quickly wrapped the scarf around my neck, and stuffed most of it in my jacket before buttoning it up, before grabbing my messenger bag and headed out of the house and over to my bike.

"Bye, Bells!" I heard him call as I got on my bike and headed to the school, not really looking forward to seeing Edward and having him glare at me all day. Or at least half of the day. Although it looked like my luck had turned during the night.

I parked my bike beside the yellow porshe, which I believe Alice had gotten into yesterday after school, and looked over at them. I noticed that Edward wasn't with them so that was good. Although Rosalie was glaring at me, just not as hard as Edward had yesterday. And just like with him, I wasn't afraid of her. Of course with my healing ability, I wasn't afraid of much. I was also kind of reckless like Dad. Neither of us could really die, so we tended to be pretty reckless with our decisions.

I stared at Rosalie for a few seconds, unblinking as I stared into her eyes to let her know she wasn't intimdating me, before looking away and headed over to where Mike and the others were standing waiting for school to start. "Hey, Bella." Jessica said as I stopped beside Angela.

"Hey, guys."

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked just then realizing she was probably the main gossiper in the group, and maybe school. I didn't realize this yesterday, because I was a bit preoccupied with Edward glaring at me. It destracted me more than I would like to admit. There was just something about him, and the other Cullens, that drew in my attention. It wasn't only something about them that seemed oddly familiar, but with Edward it was also something that just made me want to get to know him. Even if he is a pompous ss.

"I saw Edward Cullen in his car driving out of town. I don't know where he left to, but I know he won't be back until at least tomorrow." She told me, but honestly I stopped paying attention when he said he left town. I don't know why, but it hurt that he wasn't here. It didn't make any sense, though. He did nothing, but glare at me yesterday and now that he isn't here, I feel hurt by it? I guess it kind of felt like it was my fault that he left, so maybe that's why it hurt to know he wasn't here.

"Hm." I muttered as I tried to think on the bright side. I mean at least now he wouldn't be here to glare at me all day and tempt me to stab him with my nails. Multiple times. I leaned back against the wall only partially listening to them talking as I found my thoughts constantly drifting off to one topic. Edward.

First period was uneventful. All we did was get a list of books we would have to read by the end of year, only one of them I hadn't already read. Like I've said before, I had A LOT of time when I was younger. Fortunately that class seemed to pass very quickly and I headed to my next period. Which was AP History and I shared it with the seniors. I was almost late for the class, mainly because I had to go a different route to avoid Jessica. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that she is SO annoying and I can only handle being around her for a little bit of time or I will go insane. I walked into the room and realized that Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were all in this class. I don't know how I didn't notice them yesterday.

"Sorry, Bella, but I had to change your seat with another student. They were getting into too much trouble." Ms. Howe said as I got into the class and noticed someone was in the seat I had sat in yesterday.

"That's fine." I said smiling at her. "So where is my new seat?"

"Next to Emmett Cullen." She said pointing over at him and I turned to look. He in fact was sitting in the only desk that was beside one that was empty.

"Okay." I said walking over and sat down. Ignoring Rosalie's glare from his other side as I headed over. If she knows I'm gay and thinks I'm going to try and steal her boyfriend...She's got another thing coming. Because first he is obviously straight and in love with her, you can tell by the look in his eyes whenever he looks at her, and second I'm not interested in him. If he was Edward...godd mnit! I keep thinking about that jerk! As I turned to introduce myself to them, I noticed all three of them had the same cold scent to them along with scents of their own. "Hi, I'm Isabella. You can call Bella, or whatever." I said turning to him and smiling.

"Emmett." He said sticking his hand out and I shook it, completely unintimidated by his creepy smile. Although I did shiver slightly when I touched his hand. Which he seemed to notice and smiled even larger while I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Teddy." I said snickering at the look he gave me.

"Teddy?"

"It's my nickname for you."

"Why Teddy?"

"Because the predator smile you were giving me to try and intimidate me made you look as scary as a bear cub." I said smirking as I heard Rosalie and Jasper snicker. Jasper who I just realized was behind Emmett.

"It wasn't scary?" He asked pouting.

"Trust me, Emmett, it would scary to anyone else, but just not to me. I've seen much scarier things in my lifetime."

"I'll need to work on it then." I heard him muttered under his breath, but made sure not to snicker out loud as it was too quiet for a human to hear.

"So...where's your jerk of a brother?" I asked and heard Rosalie hiss.

"He's out of town due to...personal business." Jasper said and I turned to look at him. I nodded, but felt my eyebrows scrunched together as I couldn't felt, but feel that he looked VERY familiar.

"I see." I said turning back to Ms. Howe before she realized I wasn't paying attention. "I just hope when he gets back, he won't make me want to stab him with a pencil." I muttered and resisted the urge to smirk when I heard both Jasper and Emmett chuckle under their breath.

"Okay, Class, I seem to be having trouble with the projecter so until I can get it fixed, you may talk among yourselves." Ms. Howe said and the class room erupted into slightly loud talk.

"So, Bella, where did you get that name?" Emmett asked and I turned back to look at him.

"Well it was my mother's. She died giving birth to me and my father named me that in honor of her. My middle name is James, but I hardly ever go by that."

"Why not? I mean it is manlier than your first name."

"Well I feel connected to my mother when I use my first name instead of my middle. Plus I don't care if it isn't manly, I like my name." I said and noticed Jasper tense up for a few seconds before relaxing again.

That is pretty much how the rest of the class went. The three of us simply talking about random things, while Rosalie would input every once in a while. And by the time the bell rang, she seemed to have warmed up to me a little. A LITTLE.

"See ya at lunch, Bella." Emmett said as I they all headed to their next class and I headed to Trig.


	9. Chapter Eight

_Lunch with the remaining Cullens_

~Isabella~

I had gotten to the lunch room a bit later than yesterday, I had to stay after in my last class for a few minutes to talk to the teacher, so by the time I got here Jessica and the rest had already gotten their lunch and were at the table. The Cullens had even gotten here before me, and from what Jessica told me this morning they were always fashionably late. I guess they liked to make an entrance. Which is weird seeing as they only liked to interact with each other.

I had just gotten to the line of food and grabbed my tray when I smelt someone coming up behind me. I took a deep breath through my nose and smirked slightly when I realized it was Emmett. And going by the playful emotion I could smell coming off him, he was trying to sneak up on me. "Hello, Emmett." I said right before he was about to try and scare me and laughed when I heard him curse quietly.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked probably pouting as he followed me as I grabbed the food I would have for lunch.

"I'm pretty good at noticing when someone is behind me and just guessed it was you." I said slighty telling the truth as I grabbed a ham sandwich from the line and continued down the lunch line as I grabbed an apple, chocolate pudding and a lemon lime can of pop again. "So did you decide to come all the way over here just to try and scare me? Or did you have another reason for coming over here?" I asked as I paid for my lunch. My question was answered when he grabbed the back of my shirt and started dragging me toward his table. "He does realize it would be less weird if I walked with him, right?" I muttered as I rolled my eyes and heard him chuckle under his breath. Honestly I'm just glad he didn't try and pick me up. I weigh about 160 pounds more with the weight from the adamantium because my bones are made completely of it instead of just coacked with it like Dad's bones are. So instead of weighing like 145 pounds like I should, I weight almost 300 pounds or so. It would be kind of hard to explain if he tried to pick me up. Still weird how part of my mutant made it so my bones are made out of adamantium when Dad had to have a sort of surgery to be like that. But I don't care, it lets me do even more reckless things! Dad's bones only add about a hundred pounds so he also weighs about 300 pound instead of the 180 or something.

I'm kind of surprised he didn't seem to notice my added weight when he was dragging me. Because while it wouldn't be too much of a problem to drag me, it was still a noticeable weight difference. Well to normal people it would. _Why does pretty much everything about them seem SO familiar? _I thought as Emmett finished dragging me to the table and pushed me into a seat, the one that Edward had sat in yesterday. In fact I could just faintly smell his scent when Emmett pushed me into the seat. I set my tray of food on the table and looked over at Emmett with a confused expression on my face. "What?"

"Why did you drag me all the way over here?"

"Because until Edward gets back you are sitting with us."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Real thought provoking answer." I muttered rolling my eyes and opened my pudding so I could start eating. "So, Emmett, is it just your chose to drag me here, or did everyone else also want me to sit here? Because I really doubt that Rosalie wants me to." I said motioning to her with my eyes as she slightly glared at me. Although it wavered a bit when I said that.

"Well both Alice and I are fine with it." Jasper said as he moved the food around on his tray. I looked at all of them and smiled softly realizing they were all doing the same thing.

_Wait, extremely pale, doesn't eat, main scent is cold, their skin is cold and Edward covering his mouth and nose when I sat down next to him...How did I not realize what they were yesterday? _I thought my smile growing larger when I realized they were vampires. You would think I would have figured this out yesterday when I first saw them, I mean I did meet a vampire when I was five. Dad stabbed him with his claws. Pretty funny really. _Wait even if they are vampires, why did Edward act like that? He seemed to be fine before I went in front of that fan and even the scent of metal coming from me shouldn't be that strong to bother him. I mean it's not bothering any of the others right now. _I pondered as I failed to notice they were all staring at me weirdly. Probably because I was lost in thought and from what Dad told me, I make weird faces when I'm lost in thought.

"So, Bella, you like shopping?" Alice asked me shocking me from my thoughts and made me jump when I realized she was pretty much right in my face.

"Kind of...it really depends on the type of shopping." I said leaning back in my chair so she wasn't right in my face anymore.

"Do you like clothes shopping?"

"Not particularly, but I've had to deal with it because a lot of my female friends back in my boarding school in New York, made me go with them all the time. I'm just glad that their boyfriends and the other guys had to come as well so I wasn't the only one carrying the bags."

"Would you like to come with Rose and me this weekend? We were going to go to the mall in Seattle to get more clothes."

"Like you don't have enough already." I heard Emmett mutter, although not too quietly for me to heard if I didn't have enhanced hearing and I looked over at him just as Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"I don't think Rosalie would like me intruding on your girl time."

"But your gay, I've always wanted to shop with someone gay."

"What about Edward?" Jasper asked almost too quietly for me to hear and my heart skipped a beat, which all of them seemed to notice and they all looked at me. Luckily Alice didn't seem too fazed by it.

"Oh he doesn't count." She muttered also almost too quietly, and too quickly, before looking back at me. "Your gay, you have to have go fashion sense. I mean look at your clothes!"

"Is that some sort of rule all gay men have to go by?"

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" She kept saying over and over and over. Honestly if I hadn't already figured out they were vampires, I'd wonder how the hell she could continue to go like this without breathing. And after the first twentieth time she said it I decided to see how long she would continue this.

Not the smartest thing to do I realized by the time I got to gym. And by that point you can kind of guess that I was probably going to cave. But not if I could help it.


	10. Chapter Nine

_Outlet for my irritation_

~Isabella~

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" Alice continued to say as I tried to speed walk to the guys locker room. She's been repeating and repeating AND REPEATING it since lunch. I'm sure I'm going to go insane if I don't get away from her soon. You're probably wondering why I haven't caved in. Well I'm trying to win against her. It's not working!

As soon as I saw the door to the locker room, I took off running, at a human speed, and rushed in wanting to keep what was left of my sanity in tact. I stayed with my back closed pressed back against the door for a few moments before heading over to my locker to change into my gym clothes. Jasper and Emmett of course were already inside and were laughing at me. "Shut up." I said as I slipped off my shirt.

"Just give in, Bella, she's going to win. She always does." Jasper said leaning back against the locker to my right.

"Well not today." I said through my clenched teeth as I quickly slipped on my shorts. Although I probably shouldn't have gotten ready so quickly, because as soon as I closed my locker, Emmett dragged me out of the locker room and over to the little demon! SAVE ME!

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" She, of course, continued to say and I felt my right eye begin twitching and my nails tingled as I resisted the urge to let them grow.

"What's wrong with Alice Cullen?" I heard some random guy mutter and heard Rosalie hiss. I could smell the anger coming off of Jasper and Emmett, while Alice continued to say 'please' only quieter. I turned to look over at them, Alice's voice kind of fading into the background, as I glared at them. I saw them fidget when they met my glare and rushed away. Clearly not wanting to mess with me, although that might have to do with the fact that I'm sure my eyes changed to those of an animal. They tended to do that when I got angry. I doubted that would be the last time they would annoy me before school ended.

"Alright everyone we are playing dodge ball." Coach Grant exclaimed and there were cheers and groans for almost everyone. "Okay the team captains are Emmett Cullen and Jackson Smith." He said and I watched as one of the three guys who kind of insulted Alice walked up to stand next to him along with Emmett. "Pick your teams."

The picking of the teams took about ten minutes. One Emmett's team were Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I. Along with a bunch of other people. Some I didn't know and a few I did. On the other team were all three of the guys from earlier along with a bunch of other people. Most of which I didn't know. "Alright go!" He yelled and for the next fifteen minutes both teams fought for the balls and tried to get out as many people as possible.

It was around five minutes before the bell would ring and the school day would be over. I was the last person left on my team and all three of the guys who insulted Alice were the only ones left of their team. "This will be a piece of cake." One of them said as he tossed the ball he had up and down. All the balls were annoyingly on their side of the gym.

"Ready to beat this little gay boy?" One of them asked and my fists clenched, almost digging my nails into my palms.

"Of course." The last one said and I smirked realizing this was the perfect outlet for my irritation from both Alice's constant whining and them insulting me. I closed my eyes, unclenched my fists, and imagined I was in the danger room back at the school in one of my solo lessons with Dad. I heard two of the balls flying toward me and without even opening my eyes, I flipped sideways over them and landed perfectly back on my feet about two to three feet to the right as the balls hit the wall a few feet behind me and rolled to a stop about three feet from there. Fortunately even though with the weight of my bones I made practically no sound when I landed. That is because I can land silently like a cat if I do it right. I've studied any animals over the years to get the proper habits and attributes of them of them when I shift. Including how quiet they are, sneaky and other things like that.

All sound in the room stopped and my smirk grew larger. This continued for about two minutes until they had two balls left. And the best part, I haven't even opened my eyes the whole time. You're probably wondering how I know how many balls they still have. Well I counted them before closing my eyes. There were twenty-six and they've thrown twenty-four of them. Of course I could have grabbed one of the balls on my side and won by now, but I want them to throw the last two balls first. It makes it much funnier to me.

And of course by this point they were beyond angry, probably most of it being they haven't hit me, I haven't had my eyes open although I don't know if they know that, and I haven't even bothered to grab one of the balls on my side. I heard the last two balls flying toward me and finally opened my eyes. Which kind of blinded me for a few seconds, but that didn't stop be from rushing forward, flipping over the balls and landed on my feet about a foot from the line that separated both sides of the gym. Although there was one small difference from another time I had flipped over the balls. You see I had actually landed on my hands first when I flipped before flipping forward and jumping onto my feet. In doing so, I grabbed two balls that I landed on and threw them forward.

The first hit one of them before falling to the ground, but the second one hit another one of them and I had thrown it just hard enough for it to hit him and then bounce off hitting the last one. The whole gym was silent as the balls hit them and stayed like that until the bell rang. I was the first one to react and headed to the locker room to get changed so I could head home and relax before dinner. Maybe even take a run through the forest or something.

"That was awesome!" Emmett yelled as he and Jasper walked into the locker room to change as well. And slammed his hand on my back. Hard. If my bones weren't so strong, that would have _really _hurt.

"Eh." I said shrugging, partially to lessen the pain in my shoulder, and slipped on my jeans.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jasper asked, much quieter than Emmett.

"In my boarding school in New York, they taught us to do stuff like that." _Yeah to make sure we could use our powers properly. _I leaned back against my locker and waited for Emmett and Jasper to change. Hopefully before too many people came up to be about how I did that. Once they were ready, we all headed out, only to be ambushed by Alice who had Rosalie behind her.

"That was amazing, Bella." Alice said as we walked down on the hallway toward the parking lot. Everyone who was still in the hallways staring at us.

"I guess."

"You guess?!" She exclaimed looking at me like I was insane. Honestly I'm just glad she seems to have forgotten about trying to get me to go shopping with her and Rosalie. "That was so cool! But why did you wait until they threw the last of their balls?"

"It pissed them off." I said smirking down at her as we got out of the school. Fortunately I already had my jacket, scarf and messenger bag with me. "See ya guys tomorrow." I said as I got on my bike, after putting my helmet on and stuffing my scarf and messenger bag into the compartment under the seat, and rushed to leave the parking lot.

"HEY!" Alice yelled as I got out of the parking lot and headed home, probably finally remembering the fact that she had been trying to convince me to go shopping with them. I laughed as I drove away hopefully loud enough for her to hear me.

"Hey, Bells, how was your second day?" Charlie asked as he came into the house and put up his gun and jacket.

"It was fine. Edward wasn't there today, some kind of personal problem, and I sat with his siblings at lunch."

"Hm, they don't ever let someone else sit with them."

"Yeah well, Emmett Cullen dragged me over there after I got my lunch." I said as I turned off the stove, the stew I made for dinner done.

"He didn't notice her weight difference did he?"

"I don't think so, he didn't seem to." I said as I set our bowls down on the table. "So...why didn't you tell me the Cullens were vampires?" I asked and he smiled slightly looking over the table at me.

"I wanted to see how long it took you to realize. Honestly I thought you would've taken longer to figure it out." He said and I playfully glared at me before rolling my eyes and continued eating.

_I wonder when Edward will be back. _I thought as I looked out the kitchen window.


	11. Chapter Ten

_Hungry Vampires are hard to lose_

~Isabella~

It was Friday afternoon and god was I BORED! I had been home for about an hour, it being like three or something now, and I didn't really have anything to do. Okay that wasn't entirely true. Jessica and the others had invited me to go down to La Push with them. It was sunny today, meaning the Cullens weren't at school, and would be for possibly the whole weekend.

At first I was kind of thinking about going with them, but Jessica annoyed me the whole day. She decided since the Cullens weren't at school today, that she should ask me why I sat with them during lunch yesterday and then was allowed to hang out with them during gym. It was driving me INSANE! I swear the girl never shuts up. Didn't help that the others, except for Angela, also wanted to know and only seemed to encourage her to continue annoying me.

If I could, I would've been hanging out with the Cullens, but seeing as it was sunny today I can't do that. Plus that fact that they don't actually know that I know what they are. Although I don't know why vampires don't go out into the sun. I've only ever met one other, which was when I was five, and never asked. Of course at that time, I was also too young to really care. All I know is they don't go out into the sun for whatever reason. Could be because they can't or they die. Or it could be something that purely is because if they went out into it, it could reveal them.

Anyway I can't hang out with them and don't want to hang out with Jessica and the others. If it was just Angela and Eric, I probably would hang out with them. They are the least annoying of that group. They also don't seem to care much for gossip, Angela more than Eric, so with them I'm not annoyed constantly. It's times like these I wish I was back at the school hanging out with Rogue, Kitty, Bobby and the others. I always had fun with them and while the girls did gossip, it wasn't nearly as bad as with Jessica. And that includes the whole time I've own them and three days I've known Jessica.

Around lunch today I officially accepted that I wasn't going to get Edward out of my head. No matter how much I tried, or wanted to. When he got back, if he does get back, I'm going to try and get to know him. Also try not to want to stab him with my claws multiple times. I just kind of hope that when I get to know him, he won't be on my mind all the time. Although I really doubt it will be any better than it is now. I'm thinking it'll only get worse over time. He is just so...ugh!

At the moment I was sitting on the couch in the living room and had turned the TV seeing as I had finished my homework about ten minutes after I got home. My enhanced speed not only allows me to move at incredibly speeds, the fastest being around fifty miles an hour without shifting into one of my animal forms, it also allows me to think, read and write at amazing speeds. Along with my relaxes, but I think that is more of my animal shifting ability than the speed one. Anyway I sometimes use it for homework, because homework is just SO boring and it makes it so I can do other things much sooner. Although right now, I would gladly do homework to pass time. The TV may be on, but I'm not watching it. There's nothing good on right now and I'm pretty much just using it for background noise.

I think the worst bit about it is Charlie won't be home for like another three hours. And at least if it was around five I could be starting dinner if anything else. But nope, can't even really do that for another two hours. God I wish it wasn't sunny. At then I would possibly have something to do. I would even go shopping with Alice...okay on second thought never mind. Ignore what I was just about to say. I'm not THAT desperate for something to do.

About ten minutes later, I looked out the living room window, as the TV had lost all of my interest. Although it didn't have much of it in the first place. I looked over at the tree line across the street and saw the sun rays breaking through the canopy about ten feet from the tree line. I bit my tongue as I turned back to the TV and looked at the clock on the wall to the left of it. Seeing that I still had two and a half hour until Charlie got home, so at least two hours until I needed to start dinner, I smiled to myself as I quickly turned off the TV and headed out of the house. Of course I had locked the front door before I dashed across the street and into the forest.

Fortunately no one was around, so no one saw me enter the forest. Or shift into a wolf not even two meters from the tree line. I'm able to shift into any animal that has ever existed. I think I may be able to shift into humanoid creatures, like vampires or werewolves, but I've never really tried. I only really know that vampires exist, seeing as I've met one when I was five, plus the Cullens are vampires, but I don't know about any others. They could exist, but I also have to know what they look like to be able to shift into them. That's why I can't shift into too many creatures that are existent, because I don't know what they look like.

That is because my shifting ability comes from my mind. I have to imagine the creature I want to shift into to be able to do it. If I don't know what the creature looks like, I can't shift into it. Fortunately the coloring doesn't actually have to be right. Like I can shift into a purple wolf if I want to. The only bit that matters, is I have to know what it looks like. How the body structure is. If it has scales, fur, or is hairless. Stuff like that. The color doesn't matter, but I do try to get it right. Because it's not fun being chased by people while in animal form. Trust me I know.

You see my favorite animals to shift into, that are existent, are the Smilodon and Villasol Raptor. Raptors because they are just so cool, and feathery. A Smilodon, if you don't know, is the largest of the saber-tooth cats. It is so freaking huge and fun to turn into. Although do you know what is not fun? First breaking one of those teeth, I did not realize until I had broken one how effing fragile those things were. Second is being chased by a bunch of humans because I was twelve at the time and had shifted into one in the middle of a freaking town after seeing a picture of one. When I was younger I didn't have much control when shifting so not only would I sometimes shift into an animal after seeing a picture of one, I couldn't shift back very easily. Fortunately both Dad and I are immune to drugs so they couldn't use their tranquilizer guns on me. But unfortunately, they had chased me into the forest before I lost them. I was in that form for two days before I managed to finally shift back. I had stayed in the forest trying to keep out of sight of humans so they didn't chase me again.

It was then that I figured out that when I shift, my clothes become my fur and when I had shifted back, I might as well have been naked. Just use your imagination to fill in why because I'm sure as hell am not doing it. Although I will say that I may have fallen down a hill...shut up. Oh and anything I have in my pockets, like a iPhone or money, just sort of disappears whenever I shift. It's weird, but helpful and I don't care to question it. It makes it so I don't have to take things out of my pockets before hand and have to like keep them in my mouth or something. That was actually the first time I had ever shifted into an animal. By that point I already had my healing ability, my bones had turned to adamantium and I had my enhanced senses, so it wasn't too weird to find out I had another power, but not the best way to discover a new one. Although it wasn't as bad as when I figured out about my claws. But I'll tell you about that later.

Anyway seeing as I may have gotten off track, let's get back to me in the forest. Oh one more thing...Shut up...I had shifted into a very colorful wolf. My front legs are mainly white, as it my muzzle. My fur is kind of long, but not shaggy looking. I also have black, gray, sort of red fur all over my body. Okay let's just say I'm very colorful and fluffy. Because it would take far TOO long to completely describe what I look like.

Now that's over, let get to me exploring the forest. I shook my fur out a bit before taking off speeding through the trees. I loved it when I was running and could feel the wind blowing through my hair, or fur as it is right now. It felt so refreshing and exhilarating._ Now let's explore._ I thought as I sped up and whipped in between two very close trees.

_SH*T! SH*T! SH*T! SH*T! SH*T!_ I practically screamed in my head as I ran as fast as I could while trying to make sure I dodged the trees. I was tempted to look back, but I really didn't want to run face first into a tree. Even if I wouldn't break my muzzle or head, it could knock me unconscious if I was going fast enough and hit the tree just right. I've done it before and it's not fun. Plus if I'm knocked unconscious, somehow, while I'm shifted, I shift back and that would not be a good thing to happen right now.

You're probably wondering what happened. Well about half an hour after I entered the forest, meaning it's probably around four now, I may have ran into something no one ever wants to stumble upon. Want to know what it was? Fine.

Jasper hunting!

Seriously not something you ever want to stumble upon. An effing vampire hunting! Especially Jasper, seeing as not only is he well trained, going by his attempted attacks, but he doesn't seem that most controlled of the Cullens. Which I noticed yesterday after I finally realized what they were. So yeah...this really sucks.

I'm just glad that I can't really be injured and I can't die. But that doesn't mean it wouldn't effing hurt to be bitten by him! Plus have my blood freaking drained. Well some of it. My blood regenerates itself just as fast as I lose it. But I really don't want to be bitten by him and have him drink my blood. Especially since he hunts animals, seeing as he was going after a deer before I scared it away, and even in animal form, I still have human blood. As I'm still an effing human. Well mutant technically, but shut up.

I dared to look back, since there weren't any trees in front of me for at least a few hundred feet, and saw Jasper about a hundred feet behind me. I'm actually surprised he hadn't noticed how fast I was running away, but he was kind of in the whole vampire hunting zone...thing. And probably only noticed that I interrupted his meal and now he wants to drink my blood. I'm guessing he smells my blood, it being technically human blood, and as he isn't too controlled wants it. Although I'm sure most vampires that were hunting would do that seeing as I'm guessing them kind of lose themselves to their instincts.

Yeah well I have instincts too. And they are telling me one thing. F*CKING RUN! After this, I am SO never again going near a vampire while they are hunting.

I may have been looking back for longer than I should have because when I looked back in front of me, there was a tree about five feet in front of me and I was running at about forty miles an hour. (I don't know how fast vampires in Twilight can run...soooo...I'm making it up.) I just barely managed to slow down and turn so instead of running into it face first, my sides hit the trunk. It may not have broken anything, seeing as I can't break bones, but that doesn't mean it didn't effing hurt like hell!

I stood back on my feet and shook my head trying to get my barrings and once my vision refocused, I saw Jasper standing about ten feet away staring at me hungrily. Honestly that look was REALLY creeping me out. I took a seemingly fighting stance and growled at him. He growled back and lunged for me. Anticipating this, I dashed under him when he lunged at me and took off running the way we had come. Although it didn't seem to daze him like I hoped so he managed to not hit the tree and ran after me again.

A soft growl escaped from my mouth as I sped up again, only it was becoming harder as I was beginning to tire. _I needed to get away from him soon!_ I thought as I quickly looked back to see where Jasper was before looking forward again. _I can't keep this up forever like him. Wait...vampires drink blood...I just need to find an animal and be able to at least make it bleed._ I thought as I smirked wolfishly and sped up enough further knowing just how I can lose him.

Although I soon realized just how hard it would be to find an animal while being chased by a freaking not so quiet vampire. I know that they are usually quiet, but you try running from one and see how quiet a mad and hungry one is. We ran for about another five to ten minutes, he slowly gaining on me as I slowly began slowing down, as I looked for an animal that I could make bleed. Luckily though one just so happened to come to me.

I had tried to quickly get a deer that I saw while running from Jasper, but it's hard to do without sneaking up on them and I can't really do that right now. I growled when the deer ran away and continued running away from Jasper, only to be stopped when a mountain lion jumped down from a tree in front of me. I skidded to a halt and jumped to the side when it tried to claw me. I really didn't need to start bleeding, even if it would heal a few seconds later, on top of everything else right now. Seeing as that would only strengthen his hungry for my blood.

As soon as I landed on the ground, I dashed forward and bit down on the mountain lion's back leg, causing blood to start flowing. It had managed to knock me away, not really sure how seeing my weight, but whatever. I hit the ground a few feet away on my side, which had luckily healed in the time I've been running from Jasper since I hit the tree, and looked at Jasper. He, thankfully, had his sights on the mountain lion and before it could come over to me to try and attack me for biting it, he lunged and landed on it's back.

I didn't bother to wait and see how he killed and drained it as I quickly scrambled to my feet and dashed off through the trees. As I got about fifty feet away, I shifted into a bird, any bird really I didn't care which as long as it was fast, and took to the skies not wanting him to come after me again. I waited until I was above the trees before turning and heading where I really hoped home was located. Although I've never had the best sense of direction. At least not while flying.

_So...tired._ I thought as I shifted back into my human form and landed crouched on the ground. I probably should have waited until I was closer to the ground, seeing as I was about fifteen feet up, before shifting. Although right now I really didn't care, plus it wasn't entirely voluntary. If I get too exhausted, I can shift back into my human form without wanting to.

I leaned back against a tree, after sitting down on the ground, and pulled my iPhone out of my pocket. I groaned seeing it was passed six and Charlie had called me about three times. I decided to check the messages he left before calling and called my voice mail. I typed in my password and leaned back against the tree as I began listening to the messages. "Hey, Bella, where are you? You didn't leave a note saying you were out somewhere..." I slammed my palm against my forehead as I groaned quietly. "...are you alright?" I pulled the phone back a bit and hit the button so the next would play. "Hey, Bella, I called you about five minutes ago. Where are you? I know your not with the Cullens because it was sunny today. Are you alright?" I grimaced as I pressed the button again and slowly put it against my ear afraid he would be yelling in the next one. Which I was right about. "BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?! I'VE CALLED YOU TWICE IN THE PAST THIRTY MINUTES?! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?! IF YOU DON'T CALL ME BACK IN FIVE MINUTES I'M CALLING LOGAN!" I quickly pulled it away and checked when he left that message. I sighed in relief when I saw it was two minutes ago. I went to my contact list and called Charlie before he could call Dad. I really didn't want to face his wrath if he got called by Charlie. Dad is a bit overly protective of me. Always has been. "Hello?" I heard Charlie say on the other end, clearly worried by his voice.

"Hey, Charlie." I said and quickly moved my phone away from my ear so he couldn't deafen me.

"BELLA?! WHERE IN THE F*CK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"I kind of got chased by Jasper. I went out into the forest for a run in wolf form and found him hunting. I lost him about twenty minutes ago and shifted into one of my bird forms so I could get away easier and I'm lost now."

"Do you have any idea where you are? Can you hear cars or anything?"

"No, but I did pass a small stream/river about two minutes ago. And I do smell the ocean."

"Follow the smell, I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up. Sighing, I put my iPhone back in my pocket before standing up and doing what Charlie said.

"You are SO luckily you called when you had. If you took any longer, you would've gotten a call from Logan." Charlie said as I climbed into the passenger seat of his police cruiser. Apparently I had crossed over onto La Push and it only took me about five minutes to get to the beach there. Luckily Jessica and the others had been long gone and no one else was there was it was getting dark now.

"Can you just drive? I'm so exhausted right now." I said leaning back in the seat and was about to fall asleep right now.

"Alright, but please make sure that next time you decide to take a run in the forest, you leave a note." He said and I nodded too tired to talk. "And when we get home, you go straight up to bed, after you take a shower." I nodded again as I fell into a long awaited sleep.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Nightmares and Alice's impatience_

~Isabella~

I looked around and saw that I was in some sort of battle field. And it looked extremely familiar. There were dozens of military men running around with guns, but they didn't looked metal. The guns almost looked plastic. I could hear yelling all around me, but noticed it all kind of sounded like it was underwater or something, so it was difficult, if not impossible, to understand what was being said. Or yelled.

The strangest bit is I could only see the soldiers, no one else. Not the people they were fighting or anyone else no matter which side they may be on. Also I could barely see anything around me. It was all covered in mist and I could only see the soldiers when they got within about twenty or so feet of me. But all that started to change when I heard someone yell my X-Men name and I was suddenly tackled off to the side. I looked back to where I had been standing and saw a flaming car right where I was before I was tackled. I looked at who tackled me and was shocked to see Beast, or Hank McCoy.

He was once a good friend of the Professor's, but seeing as he died they can't really be friends anymore can they? Anyway Hank is awesome! He is all blue and furry, I love hugging him when he comes to visit. Him and Dad argue a bit, but no matter what it seems, they are pretty good friends. Hank's mutant is, well to look like a big blue and furry beast. Hence the name. He is also SUPER EFFING SMART! He also is incredibly strong and has ape-like feet and over sized hands. Although he did used to look completely human, he doesn't anymore. That is because he had used tried to get rid of his ape-like feet when he was younger, but it backfired and now he is all blue and furry. He also gained feral feline-like facial features, which only makes him look SO freaking cool! He is a senator in congress as well as works at the school every once in a while. He is in charge of the mutant rights and stuff at congress and tries to make everyone see that mutants are just like humans, only cooler. Okay he doesn't put it like, but who cares we are. Although he is so strong and stuff, Hank is a bit of a pacifist and doesn't like to fight. That probably has to do with his intelligence or something. Dad always finds that funny.

Anyway as soon as I looked at him and recognized him, everything became clearer. I could hear the yelling more clearly now, there wasn't a strange mist over everything and I realized where we were. We were at Alcatraz Island trying to protect the soldiers and people here from Magneto and his huge ss group of mutants. Hank helped me to my feet and I looked over at the bridge, which Magneto stole and moved so they could freaking WALK to the island, and saw him standing at the top of it with "evil" Jean and Pyro. I think he noticed me looking at him so he turned and stared right back. I narrowed my eyes at him for a few seconds before turning and heading to my right to help some soldiers against the mutants that were attacking.

As I ran over, I shifted into a rhino, with a metal horn, and rammed into one of the mutants before they could kill one of the soldiers. After throwing the mutant away, I shifted back and quickly extended my claws blocking an attack from this mutant who could turn their arms into swords. It was a pretty cool power, but right now it was just annoying. But unfortunately for the mutant, my claws were sharper than this arm/swords and when I attacked them, I cut one of them clean off. And going up the screams, they could feel it. I did the same to the other arm/sword thing and then kicked them in the jaw as they screamed in pain. Although I didn't get any real break, because as soon as I was finished them him, three more mutants attacked me. But fortunately the soldier I had helped realized I was on his side and shot one of them. But before he could shoot the other two, he was attacked him behind and was killed.

This went on for about an hour or so later until I heard Dad yelling and turned to see "evil" Jean walking off the bridge and was using her freaking ss abilities to literally tear the soldiers, and mutants who were supposed to be on her side, apart. Just like she did to the Professor. Storm rushed over to me and started dragging me toward the jet where Kitty, Bobby and Colossus were all waiting. "Get inside the jet. NOW!" She ordered and all three of them rushed on, but I stayed back because I saw Dad heading toward "evil" Jean.

"DAD!" I yelled struggling against Colossus who had come back down and held me back before I could rush over to him. I watched, horrified, as she began attacking him, but it wasn't working because of his healing ability. Although something went wrong and everything began to change.

Instead of standing by the jet with Colossus holding me back, I was standing in the middle of the 'war field' with bodies all around me. I looked at them and my eyes widened in shock and horror when I realized they were all my friends and people I've begun to consider family. Strangely enough even Scott, Rogue and the Professor were on the ground around me. The only person who wasn't was Dad. I looked around for him and yelled his name when I saw he was going after "evil" Jean and she again was attacking him. Only this time he wasn't healing and before he could get to her, he fell to the ground dead.

"DAD!" I yelled shooting up in bed and struggling to breathe, as my lung didn't seem to be allowing any air in. I went to put my hand against my racing heart, only to realize I couldn't move either hand. I looked down at my hands and frowned slightly seeing that both of my hands were clenched slightly at my sides with my claws down into my mattress.

After I fully calmed down, I retracted my claws from my mattress and sighed seeing that not only would I need a whole new mattress, but I needed new blankets as I had apparently ripped my sheet almost to pieces and there was now a huge rip in the comforter. I threw the blankets off of me and climbed out of bed. I stretched to try and loosen my tense muscles and realized Charlie has yet to check up on me. I mean it's not like he would come into my room, but if I had a nightmare I know he would at least come to my door to check on me. I walked over to my window and looked out, and saw that his police car was gone so he was probably at work or something.

Running my fingers through my messy, and sweat soaked, hair, I walked over to my bedroom door and headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat. I was always hungry after a nightmare. And exhausted. And cautious. I was a lot of things after having a nightmare. I was about half way down the stairs and was in the middle of taking another step down when I heard someone knocking, loudly, on the front door. And in because of that, and my tired body, I missed the step and ended up tumbling down the stairs.

"Ow." I moaned as I lied at the bottom on the stairs in slight pain. Fortunately, as you should know by now, I can't break my bones so I didn't have to worry about that. And the stairs weren't sharp enough to make me bleed, so I only had a few bruises, which were healing. Although I was more worried about the stairs as I really hope I didn't dent them. I've done that before and it's kind of expensive to repair that. Even if Charlie is freaking rich, he's been alive for over two hundred years and has a lot of money. He just doesn't like to show that. And he has most of his money in banks.

I lied there on the floor for a few moments waiting for my bruises to heal before I answered the door, all the while whoever was knocking on the door continued knocking. I think they heard me fall down the stairs, so they might be worried about me. Once I was sure all of the, visible, bruises were healed, I got up off the floor and walked over to the door. Dragging my feet as I was still kind of groggy, although my little trip down the stairs REALLY helped me wake up.

When I got over to the door, I unlocked it as Charlie ALWAYS kept it locked, and opened it up to see Alice right in front of my face. Mainly because as soon as I opened it, she jumped at me and would have probably knocked me to the ground if I didn't move out of the way. Although I think I would rather have had her jump into me, because as soon as I moved out of the way, she barged in. "Yeah, come right in." I said slightly grumpily. Hey I'm still tired, I didn't get that much sleep and sleep I did get wasn't very good, because of that d mn nightmare and plus with the whole falling down the stairs thing, I have every right to be grumpy. Also with her, was Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Are you alright?" She asked after all of them were inside and I closed the door.

"Yeah, why?"

"We heard something fall down the stairs."

"Yeah, that was me." I said as I walked passed them and into the kitchen. I needed coffee. NOW! By the way I only drink coffee if I haven't slept well. So pretty whenever I was a nightmare. I walked over to the coffee maker and started the preparation of making the delicious coffee. Okay it's not THAT delicious, but it'll wake me up and hopefully stop me from being so grumpy. I wonder if that's why Dad's always grumpy...He hates coffee and would rather drink beer in the morning. Plus he usually does. Although Storm usually finds his stash and throws it all away, only to discover he has another one.

"Are you alright?" She asked kind of frantically as she rushed over to me and tried to take my shirt off so she could make sure I was alright. And it's very hard to fight off a vampire. Even if it is only to stop them from taking off your shirt.

"Alice...Alice...godd mmit woman, I'm fine!" I yelled, annoyed, as I managed to get her hands off my shirt and stepped away from her. Luckily Jasper had moved over to her and gently held her against him, stopping her from trying to maul me again. "I wasn't injured when I fell down the stairs." _Well I was, but it's all healed by now._ I thought as I turned away from her and grabbed the coffee pot, which just finished, and was tempted to drink it from the pot instead of getting a cup, but decided against that and grabbed a cup. I poured some coffee into it and put the pot back before sitting at the kitchen table and looked at them as I drank the delicious mind awakening liquid. "So why are you all here?"

"We are going shopping today!" Alice exclaimed, extremely loudly, and I had to stop myself from wincing at the volume._ How do they deal with that?_ I thought as I took another sip of my coffee. Honestly it's probably because they are so used to it or something.

"So why are you here?"

"You're coming."

"When did I agree to this?" I asked not remembering ever giving into Alice's constant whining. In fact I remembered leaving the school when she forgot about annoying me into submission before I gave into her.

"You don't have a choose, Bella, and either do we." Emmett said grumpily, only to start rambling nervously when Rosalie glared at him. I rolled my eyes at those two as I relaxed as I drank my coffee, although that didn't last long because as soon as I finished that cup Alice walked over, grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the table and up the stairs. I reached out for the empty cup because I wanted MORE! And of course Emmett decides to laugh at me. He's just lucky I don't feel like revealing my secret, or I would stab him with my claws. I'm starting to see a link between annoying vampires and wanting to stab them.

Anyway Alice dragged me all the way up to my room, which wasn't hard to find seeing as I had left the door open and shoved me toward my bed as she raided my dresser. I rolled my eyes at her and turned to my bed, my eyes widening when I remembered about the whole clawing my blankets and mattress. I quickly ripped the sheet from my bed, happy that it was still semi together and didn't rip further when I pulled it out from under my comforter. I then shoved it under my bed and folded my comforter so the rip in it wasn't visible and covered the ten claw holes in the mattress and fitted sheet. Fortunately Alice was too busy raiding my dresser to see me do that, and sat down on top of of the comforter as I waited for Alice to be finished.

"Do you have any clothes?!" She exclaimed, loudly, after about five minutes of looking through my maybe ten outfits and I laughed as she looked over at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Nope."

"Well that's good, because now you have a reason to do shopping!" She said happily and I groaned flopping back on my bed.

"There's no way I'm getting out of this is there?" I asked as I covered my face with my arms.

"Nope." She said as I felt her throw something onto my bed. "Now get changed and come downstairs." She ordered as I heard her exit my room, closing the door behind her. I groaned again before sitting back up and looking at the clothes she decided I should wear. It was a pair of deep red jeans, brown hiking boots, a white long sleeved undershirt, a light blue longish sleeved button up shirt and a gray, black jacket that's sleeve's were leather was also button up and another dark blue jacket that was, again, a button up and had a hood. Why is it I always end up with like four layers of clothing? I climbed off my bed, grabbed the clothes and headed out of my room and across the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. Honestly I was tempted to take forever, but really didn't want to give Alice more of a reason to annoy me or something.

I exited the bathroom, running my fingers through my now damp hair and headed down the stairs. I walked into the living room and saw them all waiting. Emmett and Jasper were watching something on the TV, Rosalie was reading a magazine, that I think she brought with and Alice was impatiently bouncing on the couch next to Jasper. Although as soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, she jumped up from the couch and rushed over to me. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the house with Rosalie right behind us as Emmett and Jasper turned off the TV before following us. "Wait, Alice, I need to leave a note for Char...I mean my dad." I said a bit annoyed that I almost slipped up with that as I pulled my wrist from her grip and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper from one of the drawers and quickly wrote a note to Charlie

_Hey, Charlie.  
Alice Cullen came over and decided she wants to drag me to the mall in Port Angeles to go shopping. I almost forgot to write a note, but then remembered the whole thing yesterday...yeah.  
-Bella  
P.S- I need a new mattress and blankets. I had a nightmare last night and they are practically torn to pieces. Hopefully you'll see this before I get back and I won't have to sleep on the couch or something. See ya when I get back._

I stuck it to the fridge and put the pen back in the drawer before heading out of the house, locking the door behind me. I looked over at the Jeep they took here and grimaced slightly as I looked over at my bike. You see I often didn't drive in normal cars, or at least not with people who didn't know that I was a mutant, because with the added weight of my bones, it's kind of hard to explain why the cat sunk so much when I got in it. With my bike, it is reinforced so it doesn't sink at like all when I get on it. "Come on, Bella!" Alice called as she was already in the jeep.

"I'll just take my bike and follow you guys there." I said, really not wanting to get in the jeep in case it sunk a lot when I got in.

"Bella, get in the jeep." Alice said impatiently.

"Why can't I just take my bike?"

"I can't be sure you are following us it you do." She said and I mentally noted that was a VERY good reason. I would probably try and sneak away or something while if she let me take my bike. "Now get in the jeep before I have Emmett pick you up and put you in himself." She said and I sighed quietly before walking over. I would rather not have to explain to them why I weigh so much if he picked me up, than why the jeep sunk so much when I got in.

Which actually didn't really happen at all. They must have reinforced it or something. Knowing that for now I wouldn't have to explain why I weight so much, I leaned back in the seat and looked out the window as Emmett drove, fast, down the highway toward Port Angeles.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_She is one hyper pixie_

_~Isabella~_

We had been driving for almost an hour and no one had really said anything. So for most of it, I had been staring out the window watching as the scenery sped by. The only noise that there was, besides the noise coming from the engine, was music coming from the radio. Which was turned to a pop station. We had originally been listening to a rock station, but that only lasted for about half a song before Rosalie changed it. And Emmett was clearly too afraid of facing her wrath to try and change it back.

After the first half hour had passed, I turned away from the window and started playing this Romanian horror game I had recently gotten on my iPhone. And had played it for about ten minutes before I was interrupted. "So, Bella, what do you do for fun?" Alice asked suddenly and I looked up from my phone and over at her. She was sitting in between Jasper and I as the three of us were all in the back of the jeep. And I had ended up answering her in Romanian without realizing see if I am reading, listening or writing something in a certain language, then I tend to switch to that language without meaning to. Or even really realizing it.

"Rahat periculoase.(Dangerous sh*t)" I said before looking back at the game, which I had paused before I answered her.

"What?" She asked confused and I looked back up from my phone, smirking slightly when I realized I hadn't answered her in English.

"Sorry, Alice." I said when she sort of glared at me for smirking, which only made me want to laugh. "I said dangerous sh*t."

"What language was that?" Rosalie asked from the front she she turned in her seat to look back at me.

"Romanian."

"You know Romanian?" She asked looking at me skeptically.

"Yes, and Spanish, Italian, German and French. And I'm fluent in all six languages I can speak." I said feeling just a bit cocky. I get that from Dad as well. Honestly I get most of my personality from him.

"Are you sure you're only seventeen, Bella?" Emmett asked jokingly from the front and I smiling smiled cheekily at him through the rear view mirror. I actually got that a lot since Dad is almost two hundred years old and we both have the healing ability that not only makes it so we can't die, but we don't age after a certain age. Dad thinks I'll stop aging soon since my healing ability is stronger and faster than his or Uncle Victor's. Many mutants I've meant think that I'm a lot older than I am. Probably because of both my healing ability and my intelligence. Which, from what the Professor always told me, almost reviles Hank's. They think I might have another ability, which could possibly be my intelligence, but we don't really have any proof if I do or don't. Anyway I am only seventeen and my eighteenth birthday isn't until June, which is like seven months away.

"Wait...what did you say in Romanian again?" Alice asked after being quiet for a few minutes.

"Rahat periculoase...it means dangerous sh*t."

"What type of dangerous...stuff." She asked censoring herself as I guessed she didn't sweat often, if at all. I also noticed that she was glaring at me slightly. It made me think that she was plotting ways to lock me up or something so I could no longer do stuff that put my life in danger, even if I can't die. But of course she doens't know that.

"Skydiving..." Without a parachute...what? I can shift into birds so it's not THAT dangerous. "Rock climbing, cliff diving...stuff like that." I said shrugging as I turned back to the game and continued playing it. All the while ignoring Alice's almost constant glare. Which is what I did for the remaining time that we were driving to Port Angeles. And honestly I kind of wish we had taken longer to get there, because I think I could rather be stuck in a car than be dragged around my Alice for three hours straight while she made me try on every piece of clothing she could find. All the while I was freaking starving as I never got any breakfast because of little miss hyper pixie over there.

"I'll have three triple cheeseburgers, with everything on them, and ...do you provide refills?" I asked the girl behind the counter of this mall jack-in-the-box store at the food court as I ordered my lunch.

"Sorry, no we don't." She said sounding genuinely sorry, but that probably had to do with the fact that she seemed to find my hot. And most likely thought if she was nice to me, I might ask her out or something.

"Alright then I'll take two large sprites and five large fries." I said and guessed she thought I was ordering for a few people and not just myself. Which I most certainly was not. This was ALL MINE! All of my mutant abilities, all like seven or eight of them, tended to make me VERY hungry VERY often. Plus I've been up for about five hours and have only had a small cup of coffee because of Alice and her impatience. Which I find funny as she is a vampire and she has all the time in the world. Literally. So it really shouldn't be THAT bad to wait for me to shower, dress and eat before dragging me...wherever.

"Right away, Sexy." She said winking at me before leaning down and grabbing two large cups so she could fill them for me. Although after she had them start getting me my food ready and I paid the thirty or so dollars for it all. I rolled my eyes at her obvious, and bad, attempt to hit on my when she had her back turned toward me. "So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked leaning onto the counter, her arms under her fairly large breasts, after she slid my bags and cup tray over to me. Before I could even answer her, and try to nicely tell her I'm gay, she reached over and started running her fingers up and down my arm. Which made me nearly shudder in disgust. I mean she was very pretty, yet slutty, but I'm gay so it always creeps me out when girls hit on me like that.

I was far too busy trying to nicely get her to stop touching me, that I didn't notice Jasper coming up behind me until I heard his voice. "Babe, what's taking so long?" He asked as he put his arm over my shoulders. I looked at him perplexed and he gave me a look that said 'go-along-with-it' and smiled realizing what he was doing.

"Sorry, it took longer to order and get our lunch than I thought it would." I said smiling at him before looking back at the girl and resisted the urge to shiver when I saw, and smelt, her lust as she stared at both of us.

"Well come on, the others are waiting." He said picking up both bags, while I picked up the cup tray, and we headed toward the other end of the food court where the others were waiting with food. Which I knew they wouldn't eat. I don't see why they got any, but I guess they want to seem semi normal to me since it's lunch and after four hours of shopping most people would be hungry. When we got to the table, Jasper set the bags had had grabbed for me down on the table in front of the empty seat across from Alice and beside Emmett before sitting down in the seat beside her.

"What took you two so long?" Emmett asked as I sat down and pulled one of my burgers out and unwrapped it.

"I went to see what was taking Bella and found him still at the counter with the girl behind it hitting on him. I could tell he was uncomfortable so I pretended to be his boyfriend so she would leave him alone." Jasper explained as I was too bust munching on my delicious burger to tell them what happened. "Although it only succeeded in making her excited and I'm sure she wanted us to kiss or something." He said and Emmett and Rosalie laughed while Alice jokingly held onto one of his arms and glared at me playfully.

I finished the first of my three burgers and one of the things of fries within the first five minutes and when I pulled another of each out of the bags, Emmett reached over and looked into both of them to see how much food I had. "Get enough food, Bella?" He asked laughing as I grabbed the bags and pulled them back. Not even bothering to stop eating while I did.

"I'm hungry." I said before chewing and swallowing so I could explain more as they all looked over at me. "I didn't get any breakfast before of miss pixie there. Plus I ALWAYS eat a lot."

"Well just hurry up so we can get back to shopping." Alice said and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes as we already have like thirty bags back in the jeep. But of course that wasn't enough for Alice. I'm probably going to have to get used to her shopping addiction seeing as I'm most likely goig to be spending a lot of time with their family.

I washed my hands in the bathroom sink trying to prolong the time I was in here as long as possible since this is the only peace I've had all day because of Alice and her hyperness. Of course washing your hands can only take SO long before you're just running water over your hands. The only reason I was trying to take as long as possible, was because as soon as I had finished my lunch, Alice started dragging me toward even more stores and over the next two hours she bought me about twenty different outfits. All of which I don't know where she expects I keep it all since my closet is packed full of junk. Although knowing her, she will probably come over and clean it out just so I have some place to put all these clothes that SHE wanted. Honestly I don't care if I have a massive amount of clothes, plus a lot of these are designer clothes and don't really fit my style. So I probably never wear them. After about another five minutes, I sighed as I turned off the faucet and started drying my hands with some paper towel.

Although I stopped short when a very familiar scent filled my nose. It smelt like...you know it was hard to explain. Kind of like the Cullens' cold scent, only this scent made me think of a feral animal instead of the cold. It's weird, but I know who it is. _Uncle Victor. _I thought tensing up because most of the time wherever he is, Magneto isn't far behind. But when I took a deep breath through my nose, I didn't smell any of the other brotherhood members anywhere near. But I did smell his scent getting stronger meaning he was heading this way. Probably smelt my scent like I smelt his.

Thinking quickly, I extended one of my claws and cut into my palm. Deep too. I then dug my nails into the wound so it wouldn't heal, as my wounds can't heal if there is something in it. That's why our healing ability would push whatever is in our wounds out. But anyway I then held my hand over one of the sinks so my blood would drip into it. Once I felt that enough blood had dripping into the sink, I stopped digging my nails into my palm and the wound I inflicted quickly sealed shut without so much as a scar. I went to the sink beside the one that had my blood in it and washed the blood off my of my hand as quickly as I could.

By this time, I could smell that Uncle Victor was almost here and quickly shifted into a fly and flew onto the wall so I could watch as he entered the bathroom without him seeing me. When I said I could shift into ANY creature that has ever lived on the Earth. I meant it. I can shift into bugs, I just don't do it that often as it is weird to shift into something SO much smaller than my actual form and it's weird looking through their eyes. Since a lot of bugs have hundreds of eyes, it is weird to look through them and if I am in the form of a bug that sees like that for too long, I tend to get headaches.

My attention was shifted to the door as it opened and, like I predicted, Uncle Victor walked in before letting it close behind him. I was kind of surprised to see he had cut his hair, so it was VERY short, and was wearing a less noticeable outfit. Although he still wore a trench coat. I watched as he walked over to the sunk that had my blood in it and sniffed. "I know you're here, Nephew." He said tauntingly. "So what don't you just come out and come with me quietly?" He started looking around so I used that as my advantage and flew down behind him.

"Sorry, Uncle." I whispered as he whipped around and I punched him. Hard. He fell to the ground unconscious, which is understandable as being punched it the head by me is like being smacked by a frying pan. Only more painful as my bones are stronger than a frying pan. "That's got to hurt." I said wincing slightly as he smacked his head on the edge of the sunk when he fell.

I quickly leaned down and grabbed his arms and started dragging him toward one of the stalls. It would be sager or anyone who may enter the bathroom if they didn't notice him. Once I had dragged him completely inside the stall, I leaned him back against the wall, so he was sitting down with his back against it, and stepped back. I considered just leaving him here, but he knows I was here and has my scent so I need something to block my scent to him.

A large smile grew on my face when I thought of the perfect thing to do just that and rushed out of the bathroom knowing I needed to hurry before he woke up or Alice came looking for me.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_How do women wear this crap?!_

~Isabella~

I quickly walked through the crowd toward his perfume shop I saw when heading to the bathroom a few minutes earlier. Although at one point I had to sneak passed a store as Alice and Rosalie were in there looking through the clothes. Jasper and Emmett were as well, but they hadn't been facing toward me like the girls were. Fortunately none of them noticed me, but unfortunately the store they were in was right next to the perfume store. _Just my luck._ I thought as I entered the perfume shop, trying to not scrunch up my nose at the overwhelming smell that filled the entire store.

As soon as I entered the store, pretty much all the women who were in the store looked over at me and many of the younger ones started checking me out. I even saw one of the women pull down her shirt, so she showed more cleavage, and another pull up her already pencil thin skirt. Fortunately she was wearing underwear, even if it was a thong, or I would have been flashed something I NEVER want to see. In case you've forgotten...I'm gay as in I DON'T want to see a woman's privates.

Anyway, I forced a smile onto my face and walked over to one of the clerks. One of the older ones, she looked to be in her fifties, and she turned to me smiling like a grandmother would to her grandchildren instead of the flirty smiles I was getting from the other clerks. One of them had to be in her thirties. Creepy. "How, may I help you, Deary?" She asked looking up at me as I'm taller than her.

"My...girlfriend's...birthday to coming up and she told me she wanted perfume. She loves her perfume and wanted a very strong smelling one. What are your strongest smelling ones?" I asked, having to force out the word girlfriend without grimacing.

"Just give me one second." She said before turning around and walking toward the counter that held dozens of bottles of perfume in it. I watched as she started shifting through the perfume bottles, all the while trying to not listen to the women gossiping with each other. Although it was pretty impossible with my hearing, so I could hear everything they were saying. Most of it revolved around how hot I was or cursing out my nonexistent girlfriend. A few of them even talked about trying to flirt with me and other, much more, vulgar things. After about two minutes, she had gathered all ten of the bottles she had been searching for and motioned me over. "What scent does your girlfriend like most?" She asked when I stopped in front of her, but on the other side of the counter.

"Um...I can't quite remember." I said looking over them as I tried to see if I could tell which one would work best for blocking my scent to Uncle Victor. "Can I smell them all?" I asked after realizing that would be the only way I could be sure.

"Of course, Deary." She said and picked up one of the bottles. "This one is cherry." She opened the top and held it and I leaned down and took a big whiff. I shook my head, knowing that wouldn't be nearly strong enough. "Let's try this one...it's ocean breeze with a hint of mint." She opened the bottle, after closing the other one, and I again took a big whiff of the scent. But again I could tell it wasn't strong enough. This went on through the others until we got to the very last, which I really hoped would work because I can't think of anything else that could block my scent to him. "This one is lavender and cherry blossoms." She said opening it and holding it up to me. I leaned down, taking a big whiff of it, and had to stop myself from gagging at the sheer strength of the scent. I leaned back and took another breath, smiling slightly when I realized I couldn't smell anything, but the perfume, not even the other perfumes in the shop, and looked at the woman smiling brightly.

"She'll love it." I said struggling not to smirk as I knew that Uncle Victor wouldn't be able to find me with this scent. Especially after I poured it all over his clothes. "How much is it?"

"$49.95." She said closing the bottle and began putting the others away. "Are you sure you want this one?"

"Of course, the price isn't a problem." I said pulling out my wallet from my back pocket and handing her my debt card.

"Alright." She said grabbing both my debt card and the bottle of perfume, which I just realized was shaped like an hourglass. She then led me over to cash register and after paying for it, she handed me a small bag that held the perfume and gave me back my debt card. "Come again any time." She said smiling to me as I walked out of the store. _Yeah that's not going to happen, I thought I was going to throw up with all those scents mixed together. _I thought as I pulled the perfume bottle out of the bag and tossed the bag into a near by trash can.

I, once again, snuck passed the store that Alice and the others were still in and rushed back to the bathroom hoping that Uncle Victor hasn't woken back up yet. When I walked into the bathroom I heard sound coming from the stall where I left him and swore when I realized he was waking up. I quickly, but quietly, walked over to the stall and slowly pushed it open so in case he was awake enough, he hopefully wouldn't notice me. Fortunately he was still pretty out of it and had yet to open his eyes. Unfortunately he opened his eyes, just as I closed the stall door. Thinking quickly I punched in his temple and he slumped back down once again unconscious. "Sorry, Uncle Victor." I whispered wincing as he hit it, already injured head, on the side of the toilet.

Shaking my head I took the lid off the perfume and, after pinching my nose shut, I began pouring it all over his shirt, trench coat and pants. I considered pouring it on his face as well, but decided against it knowing this would be enough. Plus the scent of this perfume blocked all other scents to me after just sniffing it in the bottle and my senses are a bit stronger than his. Just not by much. It only took about ten seconds for me to empty the bottle onto his clothes and after I was finished, I put the perfume lid back on and tossed it in the trash in the stall before locking the stall and shifting into a fly so I could quickly leave, mainly so I wouldn't have to let my nose go and have the perfume's scent overwhelm my sense of smell.

Once I was out of the stall I shifted back, of course after making sure no one was in the bathroom with me and quickly exited the bathroom before letting go of my nose. Although I could still faintly smell the perfume from inside the bathroom. "BELLA!" I heard Alice yell and looked to the left of the door to the bathroom. _Crap. _I thought as I saw a VERY mad Alice stomping her way over to me. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all looked both amused, and glad they weren't the ones on the receiving end of her anger.

"Hey, Alice." I said smiling nervously when she stopped in front of me and man did she looked pissed.

"Don't you 'Hey, Alice' me!" She growled jabbing my chest with her nail. Fortunately she didn't do it too hard or I would've bled, which means I would've healed and then they were know, part of, my secret. Seeing as they are vampires and they would smell my blood. Honestly I'm kind of surprised they didn't smell the blood in the bathroom that was both mine and Uncle Victor's, but that might be because of the whole bottle of perfume I poured on him. And that bottle was about eight ounces of 'Oh my god I'm going to throw up from the scent of this stuff.' "Bella!" Alice exclaimed, somewhat loudly, shocking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Were you listening to a thing I said?" She asked angrily while Rosalie smirked and Jasper and Emmett looked amused.

"Well I heard you say 'Don't you "Hey, Alice" me!' and...after that nothing." I said chuckling at her annoyed expression.

"Come on." She said grabbing my wrist before dragging me passed the others.

"Where are we going?" I asked fearing the answer.

"You were gone for thirty minutes so now you are going to make that time up?"

"Do I want to know how?"

"Not really." She giggled as she dragged me into this VERY preppy looking store. _Kill me now. _I thought as she dragged me toward the men's section.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Can't this day just end?!_

~Isabella~

Most days I wouldn't have minded being dragged into a preppy store to shop for clothes, mainly because whenever Rogue and Kitty would do that I would just burning or tearing the clothes apart by the time we got back to the school, but when I'm on edge constantly looking to see if Uncle Victor was around looking for me, obviously going to be pissed, this was NOT something I want to deal with right now! So for the first time in my life I was willingly going into the changing room to try on clothes, that I didn't like. Hell I pretty much STAYING in there! There was no way I was going to go out when there was a possibly that Uncle Victor was still in the mall, or at least not still unconscious in the bathroom stall. Because I wasn't sure how well that perfume would work against him finding and following my scent and I really didn't want to reveal myself to a whole mall let alone the Cullens. I would rather get to know them more before I do that!

_I'm an idiot. _I thought as I sat down on the bench in the changing room, Alice was probably off looking for more clothes for me to try on...all of which I had to stop myself from tears apart with my claws. I think Rosalie was helping her while Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couches near the changing room. Emmett's been making fun of me since I tried on the first outfit Alice found for me. It was a pair of dark blue slacks and a white dress shirt, both of which I didn't mind, but what I did mind was the red tie that was practically choking me since Alice said I HAD to put it on and the god awful light blue sweater vest. I almost ripped it in half when rushing to take it off. Plus it made me itch, even though the dress shirt. You see I'm an idiot because I forgot a foolproof way to see if Uncle Victor is ONE: awake and TWO: searching for me in the mall. Emma Frost.

Emma Frost is a mutant who ic telepathic and she is actually the person who kind of took over for the Professor and uses cerebro to locate mutants like he used to. She is a VERY powerful telepath and if she using cerebro right now I can contact her. I REALLY hope she is...Which she is fairly often.

Of course I could always call her on my iPhone, but it would be very hard to ask her what I want her to check with cerebro without them hearing with their 'vampire' hearing. And Emma doesn't know Romanian so I can't use that when talking to her. I could with Dad, somewhat, since I've taught him some of it, but only Storm can really speak it fluently like me.

Anyway I leaned back against the side of the changing room's wall, closed my eyes, and pressed my right index and middle fingers against my temple. _"Emma...Emma...Emma..." _I thought focusing my thoughts onto her, while trying to lower part of my mental shield so she could hear me and communicate back. All the while trying to keep up the larger part of my shield so in case any mutant, or vampire who had mind reading powers, couldn't hear my thoughts. And trust me on this...it isn't an easy thing to do. I'm probably going to need like four helpings of food after this. Possibly more.

When I use my mental shield, either strengthening it, lowering it or doing what I am doing now, my engery gets zapped very quickly and a few times I've even passed out when holding it too long. Or when I didn't get food in time because if I don't I get very hungry and if I don't eat within three hours of doing whatever caused it, I pass out. Not something I want to happen around vampires, because I know that they'd probably make Emmett pick me up and I really don't feel like explaining why I weigh so much.

_"Emma...Emma...Emma, come on." _I thought trying to contact her, for the past three minutes, and could feel my engery start to drain. Meaning if I didn't contact her soon, I would have to call her or I will pass out from the strain on my mind. I can only really hold my shield like this for about ten minutes before I pass out. I continued calling, or more like thinking, her name for about another two minutes before I was about to stop, she FINALLY answered my calls...thoughts...whatever.

_"What is it, Bella?" _I heard her voice in my mind, sounding fairly worried. Understandable as I only use this way of contacting her if something is wrong.

_"I need you to see what my Uncle Victor is." _

_"Why?"_

_"Some new...friends...of mine dragged me to a mall in Port Angeles and I may have ran into him in the men's bathroom." _I explained and winced when she started yelling through our temporary mind link. SO glad it's temporary.

_"Do you need me to tell Logan?" _

_"NO!"_

_"And why not?"_

_"Because then he'll come here and fight Uncle Victor which will only give Magneto the information he wants. My location. Plus I'm not sure if Uncle Victor knows where I am right now."_

_"And why are you unsure?"_

_"I sort of knocked him out, twice, and poured a bunch of very strong smelling perfume onto his clothes so when he wakes up, if he hasn't already, he hopefully won't be able to catch and track my scent."_

_"Then why do you want me to see where he is?"_

_"Well I wasn't able to take my bike to the mall, my friends drove, and one of them kind of got pissed about me sneaking off for about half an hour so she dragged me to a store where I've been for about fifteen minutes. So I need to know if Uncle Victor is unconscious still or awake and where he is so I don't run into him and reveal myself to them. Plus the whole mall."_

_"Alright give me a few seconds."_

_"I don't have much longer until I have to stop this...so please hurry."_

_"Bella, how long have you been trying to contact me?" _She asked, clearly a bit angry.

_"Long enough, now please Emma...hurry." _

_"Right...Hang on." _She said before going silent and I weakened the link a bit so the headache that was forming would hopefully go away. Doubt it though. Especially since like right after I did that, Alice decided to practically kick the changing room door open, not sure how or why since it was locked, and I jumped staring at her like her was crazy. Which she is. I'm just glad that I didn't shriek or anything. I did that once when I first met Kitty at the school. Only because she decided to jump down from the freaking ceiling right in front of me. Plus I was pretty sleepy when she did that. But you can kind of assume I didn't live that down for a while. Like three months.

"What the hell, Alice?!" I exclaimed looking at her wide eyed. And glad that I had changed back into my clothes right after I got back into the changing room.

"I didn't drag you here for you to spend the whole time in the changing room doing nothing. I dragged you here so I could force you to buy some clothes."

"Good luck with that...I hope you didn't buy anything, because if you did, they WILL be destroyed by the time I get home." I said smirking slightly when she glared at me. Again. We stared at each other for about a minute before she sighed in defeat while rolling her eyes.

"Fine, just come on so we can leave." She said before turning around and stomping away. While I laughed, at least until my head started throbbing.

_"Victor is heading to Seattle now." _I heard Emma's voice in my head as I headed out of the changing room and over to where Alice was waiting with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

_"Thanks, Emma." _I thought to her before putting my shield back to medium strength, the strength I almost always have it at since I don't need any effort to keep it at that strength unlike if I put it at the highest strength or try to lower the strength of it. "So can you take me home now?" I asked stopping in front of them.

"Nope." Alice said with a really creepy smile on her face.

"Why?" I asked stepping back a bit, because I really didn't want to be too close to the crazy pixie vampire.

"Because you're coming over to our house." Rosalie said while Alice continued to smile creepily at me. And my response was a groan, and then grabbing my head, groaning even more, as it started throbbing.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked concerned, Alice stopped smiling creepily and she, along with the others, looked at me concerned.

"I'm fine...just a headache." I said letting go of my head when it, mostly, stopped throbbing. "I just need some food and it'll go away." _And if I don't...I'll pass out. _

"Well another reason for you to come over to our house. Our mother, Esme, can make you something to eat." Alice said bouncing in place for a bit before dragging my wrist and started dragging me out of the mall. Rosalie following not far behind with Jasper and Emmett behind her. Both of them carrying about fifteen bags in EACH hand. I considered trying to convince Alice to take me home, but decided against it knowing she wouldn't yield and allowed her to drag me out into the kind of bright parking lot. I'm just glad it wasn't a sunny day, although the Cullens wouldn't be out if it was, or I might have passed out from the sheer blinding light when we exited the mall.


End file.
